Les clés du futur
by Walleria
Summary: Wahou, tu voles vraiment bien ... ça doit être dans tes gênes ! " - " Merci oncle Ron ! Beaucoup m'ont déjà dit, que je ressemblait à mes pères " - " tes pères ? Christopher, ton père est bien Harry ? " - " Oui, l'un des deux, pourquoi ? " - BOUM ...
1. Conseil de Justice

_._

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Cette fiction sera ma première sur le couple HP/DM, ma première aussi sur le site de , aussi je vous demanderai d'être indulgents. _**

**_Même si beaucoup trouve ça bizarre depuis que j'ai découvert ce couple j'y suis accro ! :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_...  
_

**Auteur** : Walleria

**Titre** : Les Clés du Futur

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages _(sauf ceux que j'ai fait venir du futur )_

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Note :** Je tiens à préciser que je ne respecte le tome 7 qu'en partie et ne prend en compte que les évènements majeurs. La date de naissance de certains personnages, tel que Teddy, n'est pas la même. Certaines personnes 'ressuscitent' également.

.

* * *

_Le monde magique se remettait peu à peu de cette sombre et triste page de son histoire, le lord noir étant mort - pour de bon - la vie tentait chaque jour de reprendre son cours normal. De nombreuses et solides amitiés s'étaient construites, ainsi, une fois les derniers morts enterrés, plus des trois quarts des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse avaient rouvert leurs portes et des récompenses avaient été distribuées aux principaux acteurs de cette victoire. Le survivant en tête de liste; il avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour avoir sauvé la population d'une terrible menace et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient chacun reçus l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe pour l'avoir aidé dans sa tâche,et au plus grand bonheur de leurs familles respectives._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Enfin terminé. Je sors du bureau. A chaque marche que je descends, je m'éloigne un peu plus de mon passé, de cet effroyable destin qui était le mien jusqu'à cette nuit où je l'ai enfin tué. Celui qui a ruiné ma vie, massacré mes parents, torturé des milliers de gens, pourtant, je ne ressens aucun soulagement. Toutes ces morts ... Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que certains de mes amis ne reviendront plus jamais. Mon filleul qui va grandir sans ses parents, Georges qui a perdu son jumeau, Dennis Crivey qui devra apprendre à vivre sans son frère. Aucun de ceux qui sont tombés n'avait demandé à mourir et pourtant leur corps repose maintenant, sans vie, dans ce château. C'est injuste ... mais bon, la vie à t-elle déjà été juste ?

Ce n'est qu'arrivé aux deux grandes portes que je m'aperçois que mes pas m'ont porté devant la Grande Salle. Instinctivement, j'entrouvre les portes de façon à ce que personne ne puisse me voir, la culpabilité se lisant sur chaque trait de mon visage. Mon sang se glace et une larme roule sur ma joue, les familles réunies autour de leurs défunts, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tout ce sang ... je veux m'enfuir, partir, pour ne pas croiser le regard triste et accusateur de ces gens, si je n'avais pas mis si longtemps à tuer Voldemort, les victimes auraient été moins nombreuses et plusieurs d'entre eux seraient en ce moment, en train de sourire et de fêter la fin de la guerre. Tout est de ma faute ...

Alors que je recule de quelques pas, préparant ma fuite, je sens une main dans mon dos qui m'empêche de continuer et de me retourner.

- Qui ... ?

- Chut ...

La voix est douce, mélodieuse et étrangement familière, sa présence me rassure. Elle n'a aucun accent qui montre que son propriétaire pourrait m'en vouloir ou se préparer à me tuer, ce qui, en soi, est déjà assez réconfortant si l'on considère l'histoire de ma vie.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Harry ... ils ne t'en veulent pas, ces gens avaient choisi de se battre, ils savaient que ça pourrait se terminer comme ça ... Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis, ils t'attendent dans la salle et ils ont peur pour toi, reprit-elle toujours aussi calme.

Espérant trouver là un moyen de garder cette voix près de lui, il se mit à lui poser la première question qui lui passait pas la tête.

- Peur ... pour moi ?

- Oui, ils ont peur que tu rejettes tous les malheurs qui sont arrivés sur toi et, si je ne me trompe pas ... ils ont failli avoir raison, reprit l'inconnu légèrement amusé.

- Je ne peux pas reprendre ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé, murmurais-je faiblement.

- Personne ne te le demande, promets-moi juste de ne jamais ressasser le passé, de ne jamais te renfermer sur toi-même ... C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu ...

Ils ... Cet inconnu à raison, Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, Dumbledore, mes parents ... Personne n'aurait voulu que je me laisse aller après la bataille. Rémus lui-même me l'avait dit avant de mourir prématurément. Une nouvelle larme roule sur ma joue, je n'arrive pas à la retenir, mais cette fois-ci une main douce vient l'essuyer.

- Je te le promets ... lui répondis-je.

- Merci.

La voix semble s'être encore adoucie, du satin que l'on froisse n'aurait certainement pas fait plus de bruit.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Et qui ...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, tu comprendras peut-être plus tard qui je suis, mais je doute que tu ais besoin de le savoir. Maintenant, avance ...

Le temps des questions est terminé, pensais-je. La main sur mon dos me pousse vers les deux battants de la porte qui s'ouvrent seuls, et j'entends avant de franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle un " Prends soin de toi, et n'oublies pas ta promesse ". Lorsque je compris que ces mots signifiaient le départ de l'inconnu, je me retournais mais, personne d'autre n'était dans le hall ...

- Harry !

Le silence se fit instantanément et la première chose que je vis était une tornade brune qui me fonçait dessus avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ainsi, mes amis ne m'en voulait pas . Je sens qu'Hermione se détache de moi, malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à relever les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Et si, les familles en deuil ne voulaient pas me voir ? Peut-être devrais-je partir ... Au moment où cette pensée traversa mon esprit, Hermione me prit la main et me fit avancer vers l'autre extrémité de la pièce là où se trouvait, mon meilleur ami et sa famille.

Tout au bout de la salle se trouvaient les professeurs, dont une qui n'avait rien raté de l'entrée du jeune vainqueur. Elle fut la première à l'applaudir, vite suivie par chaque membre du corps enseignant et par toutes les personnes présentes. Bientôt, les remerciements et les applaudissements jaillirent de toutes parts.

**_POV HARRY_**

Ils m'applaudissent ? me demandais-je en levant les yeux. Il semblerait en effet que je sois le centre des regards. Une jeune fille blonde comme les blés d'environ 7 ans se détache alors de la foule et viens se poster devant moi.

- Tu as sauvé mon papa, merci, me dit-elle les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Euh .. De rien, bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Elle retourna de l'endroit où elle était venue et je vis que la personne qui la prenait dans ses bras ne m'était pas étrangère. Je lui avais évité quelques heures plus tôt un rayon vert sur le champ de bataille, une joie sans pareille s'intensifia en moi. Ainsi, cette petite grandira avec son père grâce à moi ... Des victimes ont été épargnés grâce aux nombreux combattants qui se battaient dans le parc ... Tout n'est pas perdu ...

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une heure que je passe de bras en bras, écoutant les gens me remercier et me transmettre leur message d'espoir pour le futur. J'appris que Tessilia, la fillette qui était venue me voir, était la filleule de Tonks. A cet instant, une seule phrase résonnait dans ma tête: ce n'est pas la fin ... non. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour beaucoup de personnes, moi y compris, et puis ... j'ai une promesse à tenir.

**_FIN POV HARRY_**

Le lendemain.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Bien entendu, ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- Bonjour vous deux ! lança-t-il gaiement.

- Salut Harry, bien dormi ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Bien, très bien même. Un peu de sommeil ne m'a pas fait de mal.

- C'est ce que je voie, lui répondit le rouquin un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore descendu, s'étonna Harry.

- Non, Her ... On voulait t'attendre pour y aller. Ils ont nettoyé toute la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, et si on y allait ?

Harry sourit, une chose était certaine, quelles que soient les circonstances, son meilleur ami avait toujours faim. Suivant Ron et Hermione en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle, il remarqua que bien que le château allait avoir besoin de travaux, les dégâts n'étaient pas irréparables et toutes les traces de sang avaient été effacées ce qui rendait le tout moins chaotique.

- AH ! Bonjour Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, dit-elle en aparté. Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous êtes reposés.

- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, répondirent-ils en choeurs.

- Potter, serait-il possible que vous me rejoigniez, moi et ces quelques personnes du ministère - elle désigna une troupe de 6 ou 7 personnes qui l'attendait où figurait Kingsley, qui en le voyant, lui fit un signe de la main - dans la salle des trophées après votre petit-déjeuner ? Nous aurions à vous entretenir de deux ou trois petites choses. Rien de bien inquiétant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête du survivant.

- Oui, je vous y rejoindrais d'ici quelques minutes.

- Très bien, à tout de suite dans ce cas.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, chacun discutant d'un avenir proche, comme d'un avenir lointain, faisant des projets à tout va. Ceux qui ne se sentaient pas de si bonne humeur, restaient de leur côté mais personne ne pleurait, ou du moins, personne ne le faisait ouvertement. Alors qu'il terminait son assiette, Hermione le dévisagea un instant.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à la bibliothèque, dit-elle l'air réfléchi. Tu savais que le ministre de la magie peut t'aider si tu souhaites devenir Auror ? Officieusement bien sûr. Mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile de le savoir.

- Hermione, dois-je te rappeler que, pour l'instant, il n'y a plus de ministre de la Magie ? la questionna Harry.

- Je le sais, mais je ... j'ai ... comment dire, entendu une conversation entre les professeurs tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle en rosissant.

- Et qu'as-tu entendu de si important qui justifie que tu aies espionné les professeurs ?

Harry rigola lorsqu'il vit l'air horrifié qui se dessinait sur le visage de son amie.

- Je ne les espionnais pas ! se défendit-elle. Ils étaient juste au coin du mur, et moi j'étais arrivée avant eux. Je ... je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que s'était eux ...

- Je plaisantais Hermione ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Harry James Potter ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si ! dit-il en se tenant les côtes tant il riait.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête ... renchérit le jeune Weasley qui avait suivi la discussion.

- Ron, tu pourrais au moins être de mon côté !

- Désolé, mais là Harry à raison. Alors, qu'as-tu entendu de si important ? lui demanda-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

Oubliant toute autre chose, elle se pencha un peu sur la table pour ne pas être entendue des oreilles indiscrètes et commença son récit. Les questions recommencèrent une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

- Tu veux dire que Kingsley est vraiment pressenti pour devenir le nouveau ministre ? s'enthousiasma Ron.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, oui. Mais chut Ron ! Parles moins fort, je n'étais pas censé en parler et encore moins l'avoir entendu !

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, désolé.

Puis se tournant vers Harry, elle reprit une voix normale.

- Harry, tu n'as rien oublié . Ça fait dix minutes que tu as terminé ton déjeuner !

S'excusant auprès de ses amis, il partit au pas de course en direction de la petite salle qui se situait derrière la table des enseignants. Une fois devant, il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper que le porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- Harry ! Je suis content de te revoir, lui dit un homme de couleur légèrement plus grand que lui en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour Kingsley, moi aussi je suis content.

- Entrez Mr Potter, ne restez pas sur le seuil, lui lança poliment son professeur de métamorphose.

Il s'exécuta, sentant les regards de toutes les personnes présentes sur lui ce qui le rendit légèrement hésitant. Remarquant cela, Kingsley et McGonagall se dépêchèrent de reprendre la parole.

- En clair, disait la professeur toisant de toute sa hauteur un groupe de sorciers parmi lesquels Harry reconnut plusieurs Aurors, vous insinuez que toute personne qui aura pris part à un acte du mage noir sera soumis au baiser du détraqueur même s'il s'est racheté de sa conduite, c'est cela ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, et pourtant chacun semblait pensait que cette mesure était positive.

- C'est totalement ridicule, Minerva à raison, il faut trouver d'autres sanctions et voir les cas un par un, ajouta Kingsley.

Harry, qui commençait à douter des raisons de sa présence, écoutait la conversation tout en approuvant les dires des deux seules personnes qu'ils connaissaient présentes. Si chaque personne qui avait pris part à un acte dirigé par Voldemort devait être tuée, il ne resterait probablement plus beaucoup de monde faisant partie de la population sorcière. Sans compter ceux qui avaient risqué leur vie en changeant de camp durant la guerre.

D'un sort, l'un des sorciers fit apparaître une longue table avec juste assez de chaises pour les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'assit, et un petit sorcier au visage bienveillant invita Harry à faire de même.

- Harry, je pense que vous devez savoir pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, lui dit alors son professeur. Les sorciers ci-présent et moi-même formons un Conseil de Justice provisoire, nous avons été chargé par la population de juger quels sorciers devront paraître devant le Magenmagot pour crimes de guerre. Et vous venez d'en devenir le dernier représentant, un vote a été organisé au sein de la communauté sorcière et vous avez été élu.

- Mais ... professeur, je ne suis qu'un adolescent et je ne crois pas être qualifié pour ce genre de justice ... arriva-t-il péniblement à dire.

- Je sais que votre mission dans cette guerre à déjà été énorme et que nous vous demandons beaucoup, mais votre position pourrait justement nous servir à déterminer qui a réellement eu une implication dans cette bataille.

Elle prit une expression qui se voulait maternelle et compatissante et poursuivit :

- Nous ne vous demanderons de juger que de certains cas avec nous, les plus graves ou ceux dont vous pourriez le plus avoir envie de défendre, lui annonça-t-elle avec un regard appuyé et un léger frémissement du coin de ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ce ne sera pas long, l'informa Kingsley avec un sourire.

- Très bien, j'accepte.

Durant trois longues heures, ils parlèrent de différents cas, un peu plus de la moitié se retrouvèrent avec une condamnation pour Azkaban à vie, et Harry tentait de participer un maximum. Certaines personnes, comme, Mondingus Fletcher, ne s'étaient vanté de connaître les plans de Voldemort uniquement pour se donner de l'importance. Il n'en avait, pour sûr, jamais rien su et pourtant les sorciers du ministère semblaient en penser tout le contraire... Puis vint le dernier cas.

- Dossier Malefoy, annonça un greffier.

Chacune des sept personnes, pour commencer, devait donner son avis, il y avait d'abord les 4 sorciers du ministère puis Harry, Kingsley et McGonagall.

- Condamnation à vie à Azkaban.

- Condamnation à vie à Azkaban.

- Baiser du détraqueur.

- Baiser du détraqueur.

Harry plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas que son tour venait de dire ce qu'il en pensait. Trop occupé qu'il était à penser à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans les bois la veille

- Mr Potter ? l'interpella l'un des sorciers qui semblait vouloir en finir au plus vite. Je suppose que vous êtes pour la condamnation à vie à Azkaban pour toute la famille ? lui demanda-t-il un sourire flottant sur les lèvres en s'imaginant Lucius Malefoy, son fils et sa femme, derrière les barreaux.

- Non ! répondit le survivant aussi sec.

- Le baiser du détraqueur ? proposa-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde.

- NON ! S'écria-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte. La famille Malefoy ne devrait pas avoir à être inquiétée.

- Mais enfin ils ont commis des crimes ! Ils DOIVENT être jugés !

- Tyler, calmez-vous! s'exclama McGonagall.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Tyler lança plusieurs regards noirs à Harry, puis Kingsley se décida à intervenir.

- Nos avis n'étant pas encore tous donnés, je suis d'avis que nous laissions Harry s'expliquer sur son choix, êtes-vous d'accord ?

Tout le monde -ou presque - regardait Kingsley avec respect, d'un mouvement uniforme, ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bien, Harry, peux-tu nous faire parts des éléments qui te poussent à demander la relaxe complète des Malefoy ? demanda-t-il lui aussi, légèrement sceptique

Rendu à présent légèrement nerveux par les regards qui lui étaient lancés, il se reprit et commença ses explications d'une voix ferme.

- Je n'ai jamais porté la famille Malefoy dans mon coeur, ce n'est un secret pour personne, malgré tout, nous leur devons la victoire contre Voldemort.

Même après sa mort, ce nom provoquait toujours de drôles de réactions chez ce qui l'entendaient.

- Mais Mr Potter, intervint un sorcier légèrement grassouillet qu'Harry n'avait pas encore beaucoup entendu, le lord noir n'est pas mort de la main d'un des membres de cette famille, ils n'ont pas non plus servi d'espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix ...

- Vous avez raison, le coupa calmement Harry. Mais si Drago Malefoy n'avait pas fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître lors de ma capture par des sbires de Voldemort, je serais mort depuis longtemps. Si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas menti à son maître en prétendant que j'étais mort, hier, dans la forêt, jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait été vaincu... Aussi, je demande que le nom des Malefoy soit réhabilité et que leurs biens leur soient restitués, sans poursuites aucunes. Après tout ce que le ministère a fait contre moi, je pense avoir le droit de vous demander cela.

- Ce que le ministère vous a fait ! Mais c'est ridicule vous n'êtes qu'un gamin ! s'exclama Tyler.

- Auriez-vous OUBLIE à qui vous parlez ! s'emporta McGonagall. Vous devez la survie entière du monde magique à ce "gamin" comme vous dites, vous lui devez VOTRE survie ! C'est grâce aux efforts de Mr Potter ci-présent que vous êtes assis dans ce siège à tenter d'enfermer, depuis le début de cette réunion, plusieurs innocents à Azkaban ! Alors, je vous prierai de surveiller votre Ton !

- Je ne remets pas en cause ce qu'il a fait, dit le dénommé Tyler tout à coup gêné, mais il est normal que des assassins paient leurs crimes !

Certains semblaient trouver qu'il avait raison, d'autres, tels que le professeur Mc Gonagall, Kingsley et le petit sorcier grassouillet semblait d'accord avec Harry.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution... Je demande les votes sur ce cas ! reprit-il, calmé par son idée et sûr de sa victoire.

- Bien, commença le greffier, que tous ceux qui sont pour la relaxe totale des Malefoy ainsi que la restitution de tous leurs biens et propriétés, lèvent leur baguette. Comptage: une, deux, trois ... quatre, cinq ! Le cas Malefoy est annulé et la relaxe prend effet immédiatement ! Annonça t-il. La réunion est terminée.

Tout le monde se leva prêt à partir, lorsque Harry fut attiré dans un coin de la pièce où Tyler et l'un des autres sorciers discutaient à l'abri des regards, murmurant des " ils paieront pour leurs crimes ces sales mangemorts !". S'en fut de trop, la rage s'infiltra en lui comme du venin, la moitié des vitres explosèrent attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur le survivant qui s'approchait dangereusement vers les deux compères.

- SI JAMAIS IL VOUS PRENAIT L'IDEE D'ATTAQUER LES MALEFOY DE QUELQUES FACONS QUE CE SOIT, JE VOUS PROMETS QUE VOUS M'EN REPONDREZ ! ILS M'ONT SAUVES LA VIE ET LA VOTRE PAR LA MÊME OCCASION. N'ESSAYEZ PAS, NE SERAIT-CE QUE DE LES MENACER OU IL VOUS EN COÛTERA PLUS QUE VOTRE PLACE ! hurla-t-il à leur encontre.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule; Kingsley ...

- Je pense qu'ils ont compris Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, j'y veillerais, dit-il calmement. Tu devrais sortir rejoindre tes amis, remarque, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont entendu ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il se retourna, et partit dans la Grande Salle, étonnement, il aurait juré voir son professeur lui faire un clin d'oeil avant que la porte ne se ferme, ce qui le fit sourire. Kingsley avait eu raison, le temps passant inlassablement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était l'heure du midi, et tout le monde le regardait lorsqu'il fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle. S'il n'était pas sûr que les autres aient entendu ce qu'il avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, il était maintenant fixé.

Le spectacle qu'offrait le coucher du soleil sur le lac avait toujours été pour lui un moyen de réfléchir, de faire le point, loin du bruit des autres élèves. Assis sur de l'herbe qui encerclait une bonne partie de l'étendue d'eau, il repensait aux derniers évènements de sa vie; la fin de la guerre, les cérémonies d'hommages aux victimes, la remise en état de Poudlard - où il avait tenu à participer avec les professeurs et ses deux meilleurs amis - son emménagement au Square Grimmaurd ... De nombreux fous rires avaient été échangés ce jour-là, les premiers depuis la " Bataille Finale " comme se plaisaient à la nommer certains.

- Hey Harry !

Grand, le cheveu roux, l'allure décontractée, Ron Weasley avait encore grandi durant ces deux derniers mois et malgré les différentes blessures et les différentes pertes qu'il avait subies dans sa famille, il tentait de garder le sourire en toutes circonstances répétant inlassablement à qui voulait entendre que : " la guerre finie, il était temps de s'adonner à des passe-temps plus joyeux et plus agréables que la recherche de morceaux d'âmes cachés ". Ainsi, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Hermione & Harry, on le trouvait jouant au échecs ou à des parties interminables de batailles explosives.

- Ron ...

À peine Harry l'eut-il murmuré, que son meilleur ami était déjà assis à côté de lui, souriant joyeusement, le regard dans le vide. Remarquant l'air moqueur d'Harry, il rougit de façon violente et tenta d'engager la conversation.

- J'étais avec Hermione, dit-il un peu maladroitement, à ...

Vu l'attitude gênée de Ron, le survivant se dit qu'il était inutile de le laisser continuer sa phrase sur cette lancée.

- La bibliothèque ? termina le brun cachant son sourire.

- Euh ... oui. Elle y est encore d'ailleurs, elle nous rejoindras tout à l'heure, pour le repas.

- Elle n'a pas encore fini ses recherches sur la justice magique .

- Si, mais elle en a recommencé de nouvelles ... répondit-il l'air las.

Prenant un air sérieux, il se tourna et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Je n'en peux plus ! commença-t-il le visage déformé par une espèce de ... détresse ? Des livres ... partout ... chaque jour j'en vois ! Même dans mes cauchemars ils sont là ! Je ne sais pas comment faire, à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler, elle est comme transformée, ce n'est plus la même.

Tu devrais l'entendre !

Essayant d'imiter sa petite amie et sous les rires de son ami, il enchaina :

- " Mais voyons, ce n'est pas parce que tu as aidé pour la reconstruction château que tu seras dispensé des premiers cours cette année Ronald. Il faut travailler ou tu n'arriveras pas à décrocher tes Aspics ! Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que tu es préfet ? Tu dois montrer le bon exemple ... "

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient en effet répondu par l'affirmative lorsqu'ils avaient reçu des lettres les invitants à retourner à Poudlard pour passer leur année d'Aspics - au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs été étonnée en y arrivant. La guerre terminée, elle pensait que les mentalités auraient changé, ou plus exactement, que les querelles entre gryffondors et serpentards allaient cesser ... à tort. Malgré les efforts des gryffondors, le comportement des verts et argents était loin de s'arranger, certains serpentards dont les parents avaient été envoyés en prison s'en prenaient même encore plus à eux.

Leurs rires s'estompèrent petit à petit, laissant place à un silence seulement rompu par le chant des oiseaux au loin.

- J'ai faim ! Et si on allait manger ? finit par demander le rouquin.

L'hilarité d'Harry reprit de plus belle vite suivie de celle de son meilleur ami. Leurs éclats de rires résonnaient encore alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall de l'immense bâtisse, s'attirant des regards curieux de ceux qui, comme eux, étaient revenus quelques jours plus tôt à Poud lard.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ginny, lâcha Ron en se tournant vers lui, mal à l'aise, en s'adossant au mur le plus proche pour attendre sa petite amie. Enfin, Hermione a reçu une lettre et je l'ai lue.

- Ah ... Et comment va-t-elle ?

- Plutôt bien, elle paraît se plaire en France avec Bill & Fleur .. On dirait qu'elleàrencontréquelqu'un, dit-il à Harry avec un air désolé.

Seul un silence lui répondit, Harry semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait vraiment eu du mal à se séparer de Ginny, mais depuis la guerre, il la voyait plus comme une soeur que comme sa future femme. Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué, elle s'était mise à pleurer mais lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas grave et qu'au fond elle comprenait car elle même n'arrivait pas à démêler ses sentiments pour le brun. Il étaient alors partis chacun de leur côtés, Harry à Poudlard et Ginny en France avec son frère et sa belle-soeur.

- Tiens, tiens ... Potter & Weasmoche, Ca faisait longtemps ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il paraît encore plus pauvre qu'avant ? demanda t-il aux personnes présentes en désignant le jeune Weasley du menton.

- Nott ! Que nous vaut le déplaisir ? s'enquit Harry alors que Ron fulminait. Il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour te faire enfermer avec ton mangemort de père ? Ou peut-être espères-tu le rejoindre dans quelques temps ?

- LAFERME POTTER ! Tu ne sais absolument rien ! s'écria t-il en sortant sa baguette.

- Vas-y, éclaires-moi ... dit-il d'un ton faussement léger, écoutant son meilleur ami souffler un "manquait plus que lui" à peine audible.

- Théo, NON !

La voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet à pleine puissance, froide et tranchante. Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à l'héritier Malefoy, nonchalament appuyé contre le bas de l'escalier, il balayait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il s'approcha et se plaça devant Nott qui finit par baisser les yeux en sifflant un "très bien" de mauvaise foi. Sans un regard pour le reste de l'assistance, le blond se retourna et commença à partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

Et là tout se passa très vite. Alors que Nott flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort, profitant que Drago soit partit, un autre siffla aux oreilles d'Harry et toucha son attaquant en pleine poitrine.

- Mais ... Drago .. balbutia l'un des gorilles ne sachant plus trop quoi faire.

Harry se retourna, choqué. En effet, son ennemi de toujours avait sa baguette levée et pointée en direction du corps qui gisait par terre. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Depuis quand me défends t-il ? se demanda le survivant.

- Je l'avais prévenu. Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna t-il à Crabbe et Goyle d'une voix plate.

Il fit demi-tour et partit calmement en direction de son repas tandis que ses ordres étaient exécutés. Aussi bien Harry que Ron gardaient le regard fixés sur l'endroit où venait de se dérouler la scène la plus incroyable de toute leur existance. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un mouvement.

- Harry ! Ron ! Lequel de vous deux à fait ça ?

Harry sortit le premier de sa torpeur et vit deux yeux noisettes furibonds le fixer. Il essaya de retrouver une voix normale pendant quelques secondes, utilisant ce laps de temps à se demander pourquoi Hermione avait l'air si fâchée contre eux.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De Nott ! Je l'ai croisé en revenant de la bibliothèque qui se faisait porter par Crabbe et Goyle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie !

- Calmes-toi Hermione, ce n'est pas nous, tenta t-il de l'apaiser.

- Alors pourquoi Goyle, qui avait l'air de se remémorer la scène, à dit mot pour mot: "S'en prendre à Potter devient dangereux ..." ? Il ne s'en ai pas pris à toi ? fit-elle semblant de s'étonner.

- Si, mais ...

- Oh, Harry ! C'est idiot ces broutilles entre Gryffondors et Serpentards, en plus si McGonagall l'apprends tu vas encore avoir des ennuis ! dit-elle d'un air las.

- Non Hermione, Harry à raison.

Alors qu'elle semblait perplexe, Ron essaya de paraître plus convaincant pour prononcer ses mots. On lui aurait dit à lui quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'il n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant et serait parti en rigolant.

- Nott s'en est pris à moi, Harry à répliqué et là Malefoy s'en est mélé, tenta t-il maladroitement d'expliquer.

- Malefoy ? C'est pas vrai ... tu t'es encore battu avec lui ? lança t-elle d'un ton accusateur à son meilleur ami.

- Non, pas du tout, se défendit l'intérréssé.

Ron, que la situation hébétait de plus en plus, reprit la parole un peu plus fort, sans laisser le temps à Hermione de refaire de fausses suggestions. Elle qui d'habitude trouvait toujours la bonne solution à chaque énigme était loin de se douter de la vérité ...

- Tu ne comprends pas Hermione, la fouine à protégé Harry... Nott allait lui envoyer un sort et Malefoy à réagit avant qu'il n'en ai eu le temps et l'à stupéfixé ...

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux se demandant si elle avait bien compris, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Heu ... Hermione ? Ca va ?

- Très bien Ron, merci. Et toi ? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- Mais enfin Hermione... je viens de te dire que la fouine, notre ennemi depuis la première année que l'on à passer ici, celui qui te traitait de "sang-de-bourbe" vient de défendre Harry et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Il semblerait que certain ont décidés de grandir et de prendre leur rôle de préfet-en-chef au sérieux, c'est tout. Peut-être veut-il montrer à Harry sa gratitude pour l'avoir défendu, lui et sa famille, contre le ministère ou alors ...

- Ce n'est qu'une ruse ! Ou il à avaler un peu trop de fumée dans la salle sur demande avant qu'Harry ne le tire de là ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire Ron ! Tu sais Harry, les Malefoy ont changés depuis la disparition de Voldemort, et Drago, eh bien .. lui aussi à changé ... répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ron la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Depuis quand appeles-tu la fouine par son prénom ?

- Oh, je t'en prie. Il est peut-être temps de se montrer un peu plus civilisé avec les serpentards. Si tout le monde réagit comme toi, je comprends qu'ils n'aient pas envie de nous parler.

- Ouais ... Si tu veux mon avis, ils peuvent faire croire qu'ils ont changés à qui ils veulent, mais pas à moi. Un Malefoy restera toujours un Malefoy, lâcha son petit-ami sur la défensive.

Harry avait assisté à l'échange sans intervenir, ses pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Le brusque changement de comportement du blond l'avait plus interpellé qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir, Hermione doit sûrement avoir raison, se dit-il, la guerre est terminée et quittes à passer une autre année avec les serpentards, autant éviter d'autres meurtres, il y en a déjà eu suffisament...


	2. Invités surprises

**.**

**NOTE AUX LECTEURS & LECTRiCES :  
**

**_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews du premier chapitre :D Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise_**

**_Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant. Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas ..._**

**_Merci à __Love Gaara of the Sand__ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre_**

**_et m'avoir apporté sa précieuse aide._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_..._**

**Auteur** : Walleria

**Titre** : Les Clés du Futur

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages _(sauf ceux que j'ai fait venir du futur )_

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Note :** Je tiens à préciser que je ne respecte le tome 7 qu'en partie et ne prend en compte que les évènements majeurs. La date de naissance de certains personnages, tel que Teddy, n'est pas la même. Certaines personnes 'ressuscitent' également.

.

* * *

.

- Chava fair izare, tenta d'articuler le roux, la bouche pleine, une fois que le repas eut commencé.

- Tu pourrais répéter Ron ? lui demanda Hermione d'un ton réprobateur. Je n'ai rien compris et je suis sûre qu'Harry non plus.

Après un ultime effort de mastication, il se répéta une deuxième fois.

- Ca va faire bizarre.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent quelques secondes, mais aucun n'aurait su dire de quoi parlait Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui va faire bizarre ? Le questionna son meilleur ami.

- Chaque année depuis qu'on est ici, il nous arrive des trucs pas croyables et là ... c'est fini. Plus de serpent géant, plus de chambre secrète, plus rien, s'expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

Chacun réfléchissait à ces quelques mots mais Harry fut le plus rapide à se ressaisir, une voix en écho dans la tête lui répétant inlassablement "promets-moi juste de ne jamais ressasser le passé ...". Un sourire moqueur se dessina alors peu à peu sur son visage.

- Aragog te manque ? Je suis sûre qu'en demandant à Hagrid, on pourrait avoir une autre Acromentule rien que pour toi, tu sais ?

Ron, effaré, regarda tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis qui éclatèrent d'un grand rire. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se "défendre" lorsque le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. Demain arriveront les élèves de première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième, cinquième et sixième années, dit-elle d'une voix solennelle. Les premières années n'ayant pas vécu ce qu'il s'est passé au château il y a quelques temps, il serait préférable de ne pas trop leur en parler car malgré tout, cette année scolaire doit se dérouler aussi bien que vos précédentes, ou presque, ajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres en balayant l'assemblée du regard. Aussi, je vous demanderais de rester ...

Elle fut interrompue par une détonation provenant du hall, vite suivit par de grands éclats de rires. S'il restait encore du bruit dans la Grande Salle, il fut vite remplacé par un silence de plomb. Des voix s'élevèrent de derrière les grandes portes et aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs restèrent pétrifiés.

- Eh, les gars, vous ne trouvez pas que Poudlard a changé ? Lança une voix légèrement nerveuse qui semblait peu à peu se rapprocher.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent,laissant passer trois jeunes garçons âgés d'à peu près 16-17 ans et qui portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué les autres, continuant à avancer à pas lents.

- N'importe quoi Teddy ! Tu ne sais vraiment plus ce que tu dis, ce sort a du te griller quelques neurones au passage, tu ne penses pas ? lança le brun en tête de file d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

- Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup ! Renchérit un roux qui se tenait un peu en arrière déclenchant l'hilarité du meneur.

Le premier qui remarqua la situation était brun lui aussi, mais plus petit que ses amis et plus timide aussi, pensa Harry en le voyant. Alors que le dit Teddy remarquait l'allure des personnes autour de lui, sa gêne semblait augmenter un peu plus à chaque nouveau regard.

- Euh ... Hugo ? Chris ? Les appela t-il la voix tremblante. On a un problème ...

- Mais de quoi tu ... ?

Un raclement de gorge du professeur McGonagall leur fit tourner la tête vers elle.

- Bonjour Messieurs. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et polie qui rompit la conversation des nouveaux-venus.

Ils semblèrent hésiter quelques secondes puis le jeune roux se tourna vers elle plein d'assurance.

- Je m'appelle Hugo, Hugo Weasley, voici Teddy Lupin, dit-il en désignant le plus petit qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le décor, et voici Chr...

- Christopher Potter, reprit le concerné d'une voix forte.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard incrédule dans son dos, mais ne dirent rien.

De sa place, Harry pouvait sentir de nombreux regards se tourner vers lui et de nombreux murmures parcourir la Grande Salle, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune ...Potter ? Celui-ci le fixait d'un air appréciateur, ses lèvres se fendant d'un petit sourire désolé. Puis il se rappela du deuxième nom qu'avait cité le nouveau Weasley, "Teddy Lupin" ... Mais alors ... !

- Harry ? Harry !

Le garçon sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Le professeur McGonagall t'appelles avec Ron ! dit Hermione en essayant de faire bouger son petit-ami qui, lui, n'était toujours pas sorti de sa transe.

Harry se leva, attrapant la manche de Ron au passage et suivit le petit rassemblement vers le bureau directorial. Sur la route, Ron sembla se réveiller. Lui et Harry étaient quelques pas derrières les nouveaux, les détaillants un maximum lorsque l'un d'eux se retournait le regard plein d'inquiétude.

- À ton avis, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on dirait qu'ils viennent d'un autre temps ... dit Harry, peu sûr de lui.

- Un autre temps ? Impossible, répondit le rouquin en lançant un regard vers son meilleur ami.

- Pourquoi ? Hermione et moi avons bien utilisé un retourneur de temps en troisième année.

- Oui, mais depuis la bataille la protection a été renforcée et personne ne peut plus faire de voyage dans le temps dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Harry le regarda subjugué.

- Enfin... c'est Hermione qui m'a dit ça, se justifia t-il en voyant l'air de son meilleur ami.

Une fois arrivés, la directrice fit apparaître cinq chaises devant le bureau et leur demanda de s'asseoir. La première chose qu'Harry remarqua était que le bureau avait très peu changé - si ce n'est le cadre avec Dumbledore qui lui souriait malicieusement et lui lança un "Bonjour Harry" auquel il répondit distraitement.

- Bien, dit-elle en regardant les jeunes devant son bureau. Ainsi, vous trois, enfin vous deux, dit-elle en désignant Christopher et Hugo, portez le même nom que Harry et Ronald ci-présents ?

Harry et Ron se tournèrent automatiquement vers eux, attendant la réponse à toute cette situation.

- Oui, répondit le dit Christopher calmement, comme si tout ceci n'était finalement qu'une réunion entre amis.

Alors que leur professeur, lèvres pincées, semblait se demander comment tirer cette histoire au clair, Harry se décida à poser la question qui lui trainait dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la Grande Salle.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Je me doutais que tu poserais cette question, dit Christopher en s'adressant à Harry, le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

Si quelque chose pouvait être envoûtant, s'était bien ce regard, pensa Harry. Aussi clair que le reflet d'un diamant, aussi gris que l'acier ... Simplement fascinant. Il revint à la réalité lorsque son interlocuteur tourna son visage vers le professeur.

- Nous venons du futur. En quelle année sommes-nous Minerva ?

Surprise par tant de familiarité, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander le pourquoi du comment et répondit :

- 1998, 31 août 1998.

- Ah, la bataille a déjà eu lieu, commenta sombrement Teddy.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Christopher, nous venons de faire un bond dans le passé de 19 ans !

- Attendez ! Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Et comment vais-je faire pour vous renvoyer chez vous ? s'exclama leur professeur d'habitude si calme.

- Gardez votre sang-froid Minerva, intervint le tableau qui représentait l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Celui-ci semblait trouver la situation très amusante, ses yeux bleu pétillaient de joie derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et Harry aurait même put jurer qu'une seconde plus tôt, il rigolait.

- Incident magique ? S'enquit-il auprès des voyageurs.

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement.

- Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que leur familles respectives - de leur temps, bien-sûr - viendront eux-mêmes rechercher leurs enfants.

À cette pensée un léger malaise s'empara des jeunes qui craignaient la réaction de leurs parents le jour où ils viendraient.

- Mais Albus, comment peut-on faire en attendant, les faire passer pour de nouveaux élèves ? Questionna le professeur McGonagall prise totalement au dépourvu.

- Non, je pense que ça ne servirait à rien, commença t-il la voix pleine de sagesse. Dites la vérité aux autres élèves mais empêchez-les de la révéler au monde extérieur, il pourrait se révéler très dangereux pour les personnes ci-présentes que cela vienne à se savoir.

- Très bien, nous ferons donc ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une nouvelle question sortit de la bouche du dénommé Hugo.

- Vous ne voyez rien qui cloche ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu étonné.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami un instant puis son regard dévia vers Christopher, un doute vint alors se frayer un passage dans son esprit.

- Pourquoi portez-vous nos noms ? Lâcha t-il.

- Ah enfin ! Merci Merlin ! Nous sommes ...

Christopher lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et se tourna vers le portrait, semblant attendre la permission avant de laisser Hugo dévoiler leur identité. Après quelques secondes, Dumbledore regarda Harry et Ron et leur annonça d'une voix enjouée:

- Messieurs, je vous présente vos enfants !

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration.

**_POV Harry_**

- Nos enfants ? Fis-je, en écho aux dernières paroles. Ma voix me sembla étrangement faible, mais je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça.

- Oui, je suis ton fils. Christopher Potter. Chris pour les amis, termine t-il en guettant ma réaction.

J'entends Ron qui a une réaction à peu près similaire à la mienne et, comme moi, parle avec son ... fils - je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à cette idée, c'est définitif. Je reste les yeux dans le vague et essaye de me focaliser sur leur conversation mais c'est sans compter Christopher me fixant de son regard orageux. Il a l'air inquiet, peut-être devrais-je lui parler ? Oh et puis non, de toute façon que pourrais-je lui dire ?

...

- QUOI ? Ne t'attends pas à ce que ce soit moi qui le lui dise !

- C'est idiot. TU es idiot !

- Ne me parles pas comme ça, je te rappelle que je suis censé être ton père et ... HARRY !

Tout semble tourner autour de moi; décidemment, la vie et le destin m'auront joué bien des tours. Il y a quelques heures encore, j'aurais juré pouvoir - enfin - mener une petite vie paisible. Je pensais qu'après une bataille acharnée contre Voldemort, des années de ma vie vécues d'heures sombres et d'aventures, j'aurais le droit à un peu de calme... ou tout du moins, un peu de répit, mais je reçois un garçon qui dit être mon fils et venir du futur. N'est ce pas ironique ?

- PAPA !

Coup de grâce ... Sa panique, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, me donne envie de le rassurer, lui dire que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures n'est jamais arrivé. Mais comment pourrais-je le lui dire alors que je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même ?


	3. Mise au point et redécouverte

**_*.*.*_**

**_Salut tout le monde !_**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette si longue attente ... _**

**_M'étant fait pirater mon compte peu après la publication du précédent chapitre et l'ayant récupéré il n'y a que quelques semaines, _**

**_le découragement à réussi à me faire arrêter momentanément l'écriture de cette fiction. Je vous remercie énormément _**

**_pour le soutien et l'enthousiasme que vous avez montré ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à dédicacer ce chapitre à EVEJHOANG_**

**_pour son indéfectible soutien et à vous qui continuerez à suivre l'évolution des Clés du Futur :)_**

**Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps,**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_***.*.***  
_

**Auteur** : Walleria

**Titre** : Les Clés du Futur

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages _(sauf ceux que j'ai fait venir du futur )_

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Note: /!\** **_Ce chapitre est posté non corrigé, il sera remplacé par sa correction sous peu._** Je tiens également à préciser que je ne respecte le tome 7 qu'en partie et ne prend en compte que les évènements majeurs. La date de naissance de certains personnages, tel que Teddy, n'est pas la même. Certaines personnes 'ressuscitent' également.

.

* * *

_Mes membres se sont engourdis, mes yeux se voilent, peu à peu les ténèbres m'aspirent..._

_.  
_

**Quelques heures plus tard, Infirmerie de Poudlard**

**_POV HARRY_**

Je réalise peu à peu l'endroit où je suis: un lit. Un sourire vient alors étirer mes lèvres, tout cela n'était finalement qu'un rêve... Évidemment ! Je me maudis de ne pas l'avoir pensé plus tôt. Pourtant, une odeur familière me coupe dans mes réflexions. Du désinfectant ?

- L'infirmerie, murmurais-je péniblement, sentant ma tête commencer à me lancer.

- Papa ?

J'ai déjà du mal à m'adapter, mais si, en plus, un garçon m'appelle tout le temps "papa", ça ne risque pas de s'arranger. La voix semble encore plus inquiète que dans le bureau de McGonagall, et étrangement, un léger malaise s'empare de moi.

- Tout va bien, répondis-je plus calmement que je ne l'étais en réalité.

Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Christopher penché au-dessus de moi, sa main froide sur mon front et un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est qu'il est coriace le griffon ! s'amusa-t-il en me dévisageant

Un éclat de rire détourna mon attention. Des yeux rieurs couleur chocolat, des cheveux noirs...

- Alors toi, c'est Teddy, c'est ça ?

- Bien joué Harry ! Me répondit le concerné. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Erm... un peu, avouais-je tout à coup gêné.

**_FIN POV HARRY_**

- Tu as bien fait peur à Oncle Ron ! Lança distraitement Chris en se levant du lit sur lequel Harry reposait.

- Il est où ? Et Hermione ?

- Ils sont avec Hugo dans la Grande Salle, dit Teddy, Ron essaye de lui soutirer des informations et accessoirement en profite pour demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui.

- Pas trop tôt !

- En effet, il était temps que vous vous réveilliez Mr Potter ! Lança Mme Pomfresh en s'immisçant dans la conversation. J'ai bien cru que vous alliez dormir toute la journée. Vous deux, sortez et allez dans la Grande Salle, Harry vous y rejoindra dans quelques minutes.

- Bien, Mrs Pomfresh, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Elle commença ses examens la mine soucieuse, mais au fur et mesure qu'ils se déroulaient, elle sembla satisfaite.

- À ce que j'ai entendu des autres professeurs, ce sont vos enfants ?

- Apparemment. Enfin, seulement Christopher, Teddy est le fils de Tonks & Lupin, approuva-t-il, absent.

Après avoir opiné de la tête et vérifié ses constantes, elle le laissa repartir. Ses pas le dirigèrent seuls, il n'avait pas envie d'être - une fois de plus - la bête curieuse que tout le monde regarderait aussi, il prit un tout autre chemin que celui où l'attendaient ses amis. Inconsciemment, il monta vers la tour d'astronomie.

- Eh bien, eh bien, serait-ce Potter Senior que je vois là ? Lança une voix moqueuse en haut de la tour.

- Nott ! Serait-ce trop te demander que de me foutre la paix ?

- On se calme Potter, Nott s'en allait, lâcha une personne assise sur la rambarde.

L'intéressé se retourna vers cette personne, et bien que Harry ne put voir qui c'était, il put très clairement distinguer la colère sur le visage de Nott lorsqu'il le bouscula en s'en allant. Décidément il ne pourrait jamais être seul dans ce château, se dit le survivant. Avançant de quelques pas, il put voir des cheveux blonds platine voler aux vents ainsi que la mine sérieuse d'un Serpentard de son année.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait de se dire qu'on a sauvé le monde ? Demanda-t-il à Harry en fixant l'horizon.

- Absolument rien.

Le bruit de leurs paroles fut remplacé par le chant des oiseaux durant quelques secondes avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

- Merci.

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'étonna le jeune Malefoy, tournant pour la première fois son visage vers le survivant.

- Pour hier, tu sais, Nott devant la Grande Salle, balbutia-t-il.

- Ah, ça. De rien.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Malgré ce que tu peux penser, Théo est mon ami et...

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense.

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer, l'habitude sans doute, pensa-t-il.

- Certes, en tout cas je ne laisse jamais un ami se faire envoyer en prison.

- "Envoyer en prison?" Mais...

- Oh, je t'en prie Potter ! Crois-tu vraiment qu'avec plusieurs membres du ministère dans le château, Nott - qui est au passage un fils de mangemort - serait reparti tranquillement dans son dortoir après avoir attaqué le héros national ? Les Aurors seraient capables de lancer des recherches pour te retrouver à la moindre occasion.

- C'est pour ça que toi, tu ne m'insultes plus ?

Le blond parut un instant décontenancé, mais se reprit vite.

- On peut dire ça...

Glissant du mur avec souplesse, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu en saisir la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Je l'ai trouvé, il est là ! Lança Hugo, fier de lui, à d'autres personnes dans l'escalier avant de remarquer la présence du jeune aristocrate. Bonjour Dr... Mr Malefoy !

- Qui es-tu ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

- Hugo Weasley, fils de Ronald & Hermione Weasley.

- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'à ton âge, tu es l'enfant de la Belette et de Granger ? Attends ... Tu as dit Weasley ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le rouquin. Moi, Teddy et Christopher venons du futur.

- Génial, lança sarcastiquement le jeune Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas déjà assez de Weasley comme ça ! Et qui sont ces Teddy et Christopher ? Oh, et puis je m'en moque !

Sans un mot de plus, il partit, laissant seuls Hugo et Harry.

- Allez, on descend !

- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question pour l'instant ! Lui répondit le survivant, s'imaginant déjà les différentes réactions des élèves.

- Oh que si, la directrice m'envoie te chercher, nous sommes tous conviés à la Grande Salle !

- Tous ?

- Oui, tous les élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs et tous les fantômes de l'école ! On dirait qu'elle va faire une annonce à ce que j'ai compris.

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, Harry suivit en silence le jeune Weasley jusqu'au point de ralliement. À chaque pas, il repensait aux paroles de Malefoy, elles l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'ait défendu par gentillesse, mais savoir que c'était uniquement par intérêt l'attristait légèrement sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pour quoi. Sans doute s'était-il imaginé qu'après l'avoir sorti de la Salle sur Demande, il serait un peu plus ... amical? Ses pensées le firent sourire. Un Drago Malefoy amical ? C'était comme l'imaginer voulant devenir un moldu ... Totalement impossible. Ron avait raison : "Un Malefoy restera toujours un Malefoy ".

- Argh ! Fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche.

Il était, en effet, tellement occupé à ressasser ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hugo s'était arrêté devant les grandes portes et avait failli tomber lorsqu'il l'avait réalisé.

- Il faut te réveiller Harry ! Rigola-t-il. Ça va aller ?

Comprenant qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à ce qui venait de se passer, mais plutôt aux personnes dans la Grande Salle qui risquaient de le dévisager à son entrée, il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre faiblement :

- Je l'espère... On verra bien.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Chris à déjà bien plus d'admirateurs que toi, toutes les filles de l'école sont à ses pieds ! Et aussi quelques garçons... Termina-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je doute qu'il soit autant le centre d'attention que moi, répondit amèrement Harry.

- Quel narcissique !

Réalisant le sens qu'avaient pris ses paroles, il se tourna vers Hugo, mais celui-ci avait déjà ouvert les deux grands battants et s'avançait vers la table Gryffondor à grandes enjambées. Une fois que tout le monde eut vu Harry, il ne fut plus question pour eux de regarder ailleurs, toutes les filles gloussaient et on pouvait même en entendre certaines chuchoter à leurs amies :

- Je suis certaine que son fils n'est pas aussi beau !

- Mais si, regarde-les, ce sont des dieux vivants ! À ton avis, quelle femme a eu la chance de faire un enfant au Survivant ?

Décidément, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui non plus que les ragots sur son compte allaient s'arrêter, se dit-il en passant à proximité des deux jeunes Serdaigles.

- Harry ! On s'inquiétait ! Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je sais Hermione, j'étais... parti faire un tour.

Un regard compatissant de son amie lui fit comprendre qu'elle se doutait qu'il allait mal, néanmoins, elle ne lui en parla pas, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Ron quant à lui, fit un mouvement de la tête en direction d'Harry avant de lancer :

- Salut vieux ! Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, sa voix se brisa, mais malgré tout il tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Tu as fait connaissance avec les petits nouveaux ?

- Ron ! Arrête de les appeler comme ça ! Ils sont de ta famille je te rappelle, le réprimanda sa petite-amie. Ce ne sont pas de simples " petits nouveaux " !

Ne l'écoutant déjà plus, le rouquin se tourna vers les plus jeunes.

- Elle vous a demandé quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à son fils.

- Pourquoi nous étions là, qui nous a envoyés ici, et elle a voulu poser quelques questions à Chris en particulier.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Harry en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Décidant de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, Christopher déballa tout ce qui lui avait été demandé par la directrice.

- Elle m'a questionné sur les mêmes sujets que Ted et Hugo. La seule chose qu'elle voulait savoir en plus était ma généalogie.

Pendant un instant, Harry aurait juré voir un éclat furieux traverser les prunelles de son fils avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Ou plus exactement qui m'avait conçu avec toi, dit-il en se tournant calmement vers Harry.

- Elle voulait savoir qui est ta mère ?

Ses yeux mercures semblaient sur le point de se liquéfier, lorsque son père lui posa la question. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Hésitante, la directrice se leva et entama son discours.

- Mes chers élèves, nous n'avons pas encore entamé la rentrée que de nouveaux élèves se joignent à nous ! Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas encore qui ils sont, ce dont je doute, ajouta-t-elle, je vous présente Teddy Lupin, Hugo Weasley et Christopher Potter. Ils font partie d'une nouvelle génération d'élèves de Poudlard et sont revenus dans le passé afin de nous aider à prévenir un quelconque problème dans le futur.

- Comment sont-ils venus ici ? Je croyais que Poudlard était redevenu un endroit sûr, que l'on ne pouvait pas y voyager ! S'exclama un élève blond comme les blés à la table des Serpentards.

- Sachez, Mr Bletchey, qu'il est en effet impossible de voyager dans l'enceinte de cette école.

- Mais vous venez de dire qu'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps !

À la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas la directrice qui lui répondit, mais Rogue.

- C'est en effet ce qu'elle a dit, dit-il doucereusement. Aucun des élèves et aucun des professeurs ci-présents n'en sait plus que vous, alors taisez-vous.

Le professeur de potions venait-il réellement de refroidir un élève de sa maison ? Il semblait bien plus énervé par ce à quoi il réfléchissait que par l'élève en question. Plus qu'étonnée, Minerva McGonagall reprit:

- Merci professeur Rogue. En fait, lança-t-elle à l'assemblée, aucun d'entre nous ne peut renvoyer ces jeunes dans leur temps. Sauf, peut-être, celui qui les a envoyés ici, mais, là encore, une autre personne serait nécessaire et nous ne connaissons pas son identité. Ils sont venus par la volonté d'un sorcier extrêmement puissant et celui-ci à recommandé à Mr Potter, Mr Lupin et Mr Weasley de ne pas parler de certains sujets.

Elle marqua une légère pause puis déclara en scrutant chaque élève :

-Nous accueillerons donc ces garçons comme des élèves de notre école & ils seront soumis aux mêmes règles que vous le temps qu'ils séjourneront à Poudlard. Bien sûr, les seules questions qui sont autorisées à leur être posées sont celles de leurs parents et j'interdis à tous de faire part de leur venue dans notre temps à quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Suite à l'un des sortilèges que le professeur Rogue à mis en place, il sera d'ailleurs impossible pour quiconque d'en informer quelqu'un hors de l'enceinte de l'école - un frisson parcouru l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, les élèves devaient sûrement se questionner sur le type de sortilège utilisé, pensa distraitement Harry. Bonne journée !

Le brouhaha qui s'élevait de la salle était tel que le trio et les 3 nouveaux durent sortir et se diriger vers leur salle commune.

- Vous venez avec nous ? S'enquit Hermione avec politesse.

- Oui, le dortoir a été aménagé pour nous accueillir, expliqua Christopher.

- Ca veut dire que nous serons ensemble en permanence ! S'enthousiasma Teddy en se tournant vers Harry. Les parents avec leurs enfants !

- C'est.. Super.

Le ton blasé sur lequel avait répondu Harry ne passa pas inaperçu parmi ses amis, aussi la jeune brune tenta une autre approche en posant quelques questions au fils de son meilleur ami.

- De quoi avez-vous le droit de parler ?

- De tout... enfin presque.

Hugo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Oui, presque, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

Ses deux amis quant à eux le fixaient d'un regard noir attendant que tout le monde soit installé pour se mettre à parler. Une fois tous assis dans le dortoir des garçons, l'interrogatoire commença sous la consigne d'Hermione: interdiction de couper la parole à leurs enfants.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venus avec l'aide d'Harry ?

- Oui, fut la réponse.

- Mais pas seulement !

- Teddy !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Chris, je ne vais pas tout leur dire, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ennuyée. En fait, dans notre époque, il y a quelques petits problèmes en ce moment, donc Harry nous a envoyés ici pour vous prévenir et tenter de retrouver un objet.

- Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas allé seul ? Demanda le survivant.

- Petit problème de sortilège, ce n'était pas de ta faute, répondit son fils le visage fermé.

Sentant poindre le malaise derrière cette réponse, la brunette décida d'intervenir.

- Christopher ?

- Oui, tante Hermione ?

- Tu as parlé d'un problème ? Il concerne Harry ?

- Oui et non en fait. Vois-tu Harry est devenu un brillant Auror dans notre temps et depuis quelques années, il travaille également à Poudlard…

- Ba dis donc vieux ! Toi qui parlais de te reposer un peu … commença Ron.

- … seulement, reprit Christopher comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu, il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu au ministère. Un soir où toi et oncle Ron veniez de revenir avec deux ex-mangemorts en cavale, une attaque à eu lieu et l'un d'eux en a profité pour essayer de s'échapper.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire que moi aussi je suis auror ? S'enquit le meilleur ami du survivant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui papa, mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de couper la parole à Chris toutes les cinq secondes ? Demanda nerveusement son fils.

- Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui concerne mon futur ! Et puis je te signale que je suis ton père alors tu me …

- Ron ! Tais-toi ! Quatre visages se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers Hermione. Une seule question à la fois alors laisse Harry parler avec son fils.

- Il n'a pas réussi à sortir avec tout les Aurors qui arrivaient par les cheminées, mais il a quand même atteint le département des mystères et s'est enfermé dans une salle dont vous imaginez bien que le contenu ne nous a pas été communiqué. Depuis il se produit des changements dans notre temps, certains sont positifs étonnamment, mais d'autres le sont beaucoup moins et nous sommes ici pour essayer de trouver la solution.

- En fait Chris, on a la solution, mais...

- HUGO ! Tais-toi ! Certains détails n'ont pas à être divulgués.

Si la remarque n'avait eu aucun réel effet sur Harry et Ron, Hermione elle semblait l'avoir plutôt mal pris.

- Tu sais Christopher, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis et ici vous êtes à notre époque donc si vous voulez de l'aide il serait sans doute judicieux de nous raconter..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tante Hermione, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes digne de confiance et que vous ne cherchez qu'à nous aider, mais je ne peux pas tout vous révéler, il y a des choses que vous devrez apprendre et comprendre par vous-même le temps venu.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore quand il parle, souffla Ron à Harry.

Ron avait raison, il semblait évident qu'il avait à peu près les mêmes raisonnements sur certains points. Et Harry était pratiquement sûr que Dumbledore aurait répondu cette phrase mot pour mot s'il avait été à la place de Christopher. Alors qu'Hermione reprenait la conversation - son envie d'en savoir davantage étant plus forte que son agacement - Harry, lui se perdait dans la contemplation des plus jeunes. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa paternité se dit-il en examinant Chris; ils avaient tous deux le même physique en revanche certains traits étaient beaucoup plus éloignés de lui; son fils avait un maintien princier et ses yeux n'étaient de toute évidence pas les mêmes que Lily Potter, il avait aussi les traits du visage légèrement plus fins ... Teddy quant à lui semblait vouloir s'isoler seul dans son coin, là où aucune question ne pourrait l'atteindre, mais s'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie qui semblait le trouver trop silencieux.

- Et toi Teddy ?

Sa tentative se solda néanmoins par un échec, car ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit, mais le fils d'Harry.

- Teddy habite avec nous au Manoir.

- Un manoir ? S'exclama un Harry plus qu'incrédule.

- Oui et un super ! Ajouta Hugo les yeux rêveurs. Tu verrais ça ! La piscine est juste géniale et chauffée en plus. Après quelques secondes de pause, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer : en fait, tu le verras un jour si on calcule bien...

- Bien, je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller nous coucher. McGonagall veut tous nous voir dans son bureau demain matin avant l'arrivée des autres élèves.

- Ah ? Elle ne vous a pas déjà posé toutes ses questions ?

- Ron, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le 'nous' de Christopher semblait aussi nous inclure toi, moi et Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui tante Hermione, elle voudrait fixer des règles.

- C'est idiot si vous voulez mon avis, lança Hugo sur le ton de la conversation. Je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait servir exactement. Toute l'école est déjà au courant de qui nous sommes, quelle 'règle' pourrait-elle nous fixer ?

- Je l'ignore, mais dans la mesure où le professeur Rogue sera présent à cette petite réunion, nous ferions mieux de ne pas être en retard.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il prit sa baguette et murmura ' Cella Revelio ' en fixant le mur de pierre à côté du lit. Deux grandes portes en bois sculpté apparurent.

- Le 'professeur Rogue' ? Répéta Hugo étonné. Tu ...

Mais il fut vite coupé par sa mère qui elle semblait être restée sur les derniers mots de Chris.

- Comment as-tu... ? Commença Hermione, un air ébahi sur le visage.

- Oh, je vous avais dit que le dortoir était aménagé, dit-il apparemment indifférent au fait que Hermione soit totalement émerveillée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Oui mais te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu viens de faire Christopher ? Tu as manipulé la magie du Château pour faire apparaître quelque chose d'inexistant comme si cette pièce avait toujours été là ! C'est incroyable, tu...

- Pas que je n'aime pas entendre des compliments me concernant mais en fait, si, cette pièce a toujours été là. Alors qu'Hermione semblait en pleine réflexion, Ron et Harry semblaient totalement perdu.

- Te souviens-tu de la première fois où tu as vu de tes propres yeux la Salle sur Demande ? C'est exactement le même principe, expliqua Teddy.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle apparaît également lorsqu'une personne en a besoin ? Tout le monde peut l'invoquer ?

- Pas exactement Hermione, en fait, elle est et restera toujours sous la même forme, elle peut s'agrandir et s'adapter aux nombre de personnes s'y trouvant mais elle ne changera pas d'aspect uniquement parce que le sorcier qui l'a invoqué a besoin d'autre chose c'est là sa différence avec la Salle sur Demande.

- Mais ce n'est pas la seule, continua Hugo. Elle n'apparaît que pour les Potter.

- Quoi ? Fut la seule chose qu'Harry fut capable de dire.

- Pas exactement, reprit son fils, nous n'en sommes pas sûr. Néanmoins dans notre temps, seuls toi et moi avons pu l'ouvrir...

- On dort ici depuis notre première année à Poudlard ! Alors pourquoi elle ne s'est jamais ouverte pour Harry ? Il est ...

- Ron! Le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose avant que les portes n'apparaissent ?

Se baissant légèrement vers son père, Hugo lui murmura 'l'incantation'. Un air de compréhension passa alors sur le visage du plus vieux.

- Ah... d'accord.

Son envie d'apprendre passant toujours avant le reste, Hermione continua ses questions.

- C'est toi qui l'as découverte ?

- Oui, lors de ma première année à Poudlard.

- Si cette pièce existait déjà et que sa forme ne varie pas, que renferme-t-elle ?

Christopher posa alors ces deux mains sur les gravures des portes et elles s'ouvrirent dans une parfaite synchronisation.

- Laissez moi vous présenter les appartements privés de Godric Gryffondor !

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, les trois 'plus agés' semblant pétrifiés devant la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre . Après quelques secondes, ils pénétrèrent tour à tour dans la pièce principale où ronflait un feu dans une grande cheminée.

- Suivez-moi, je vous fais visiter ! Lança Hugo avec un grand sourire.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais Harry ne s'était autant senti chez lui. Le salon était spacieux, une cheminée devant laquelle étaient placés deux petits fauteuils et un plus grand se trouvait en face de l'entrée, sur le sol devant celle-ci s'étalait un tapis de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur qui lui semblait beaucoup trop confortable pour n'être qu'un simple tapis. Le côté droit de la pièce était superbement aménagée, une longue table y était dressée avec juste le nombre de couverts qu'il fallait bien qu'Harry ait pu jurer qu'elle pouvait accueillir au moins 15 convives tandis que le mur de gauche était littéralement recouvert de livres, les étagères étant aussi hautes que la pièce. Un peu en retrait, de chaque côté de la cheminée se trouvaient des portes également recouvertes de gravures. Alors qu'il en contemplait l'aspect, son regard dériva sur ses amis. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même était déjà en train de passer en revue le contenu des bibliothèques, quant à Ron, il parlait avec Hugo, Christopher et Teddy eux discutaient à voix basse devant l'une des portes... Avant même de s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avait mené jusqu'a la dite porte.

- ...dormir ici ! Les dortoirs sont partagés normalement et non mixtes !

- Allons Teddy, soupirait Christopher l'air blasé. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde... Ah Harry ! Je suppose que tu veux voir ta chambre ? Suis-moi.

En effet, après s'être approché des portes il avait pu remarquer que chacun de leur nom était gravé sur l'une d'entre-elles. La première à gauche indiquait celle de Teddy, ensuite vint celle de Christopher, puis la sienne. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il crut d'abord s'être trompé de chambre. Celle-ci était magnifique et semblait faire au moins la taille du rez-de-chaussée de chez les Dursley, mais après un regard en direction du 'Harry' finement calligraphié sur la porte, il décida finalement d'entrer sous le regard amusé de son fis.

Un énorme lit surélevé de deux petites marches se trouvait au centre faisant Harry se demander s'il n'allait pas se perdre à l'intérieur, oubliant toute autre personne présente dans la pièce, il prit de l'élan et se jeta dessus sous les rires de Christopher.

- Et après, il me dira de ne pas le faire ! Plaisanta t-il, faisant sourire Hermione, Ron, Hugo et Teddy venus voir ce qui pouvait bien distraire ainsi le survivant.

Le lit était moelleux à souhait, et ce n'est qu'après être resté à plat pendant quelques secondes qu'Harry décida de se retourner pour faire face aux regards amusés des autres, mais à peine eut-il tourné sa tête qu'il se figea devant le spectacle. En effet, le plafond de sa chambre était invisible, à sa place se trouvait une réplique du ciel, celle-ci était semblait si vraie qu'il se demanda même s'il y avait réellement un plafond.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Hermione visiblement ravie, c'est un plafond magique Harry ! J'ignorais qu'il était possible d'en réaliser un sur une surface aussi restreinte !

- Restreinte ? Hermione, tu as vu la taille de cette chambre ? Demanda Ron. Je trouve déjà la mienne immense, celle d'Harry fait le double de sa taille !

- Bon, je pense qu'on devrait aller voir nos propres chambres et laisser Harry se reposer, proposa Teddy. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

- Oui, tu as raison Ted' renchérit Christopher en entrainant tout le monde au dehors. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. Les deux autres portes sont ta salle de bain et la chambre où tu peux accueillir un invité. Oh, et tes habits sont déjà rangés, dit-il en indiquant une armoire aussi modeste que le lit. J'ai aussi demandé à un elfe de t'apporter un plateau-repas vu que tu étais à l'infirmerie, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

- Merci Christopher...

- Appelle-moi Chris, lui lança t-il avec un sourire en refermant la porte derrière lui. Bonne nuit papa !

- Bonne nuit Chris !

En effet, à peine s'était-il relevé du lit qu'une elfe nommée Haly lui apportait son diner. Il prit le plateau et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce où un bureau était placé devant une fenêtre lui permettant d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch, la vue était si belle qu'il faillit en lâcher son repas le rattrapant in extremis et le posant de justesse sur le bord du bureau. Mangeant rapidement et enfilant le premier pyjama qu'il trouva dans l'armoire, il se glissa sous ses draps et se laissa peu à peu tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'il sombrait, une seule pensée vint traverser son esprit; ' La vie n'est peut-être pas si mal finalement '.

- Bien dormi ? Assise autour de la table recouverte de toasts, marmelade, bacon & autres aliments, Hermione semblait légèrement contrariée.

- Très & toi ?

- Magnifiquement bien, si bien-sûr on retire les ronflements de Ron. Les murs de nos chambres et les chambres étant elles-mêmes magiques impossible de leur jeter un sort de silence, j'ai donc du écouter Ron dormir toute la nuit ! Ca m'étonne que les autres aient réussi à dormir.

- Ah... tu es la seule réveillée ?

- Oui mais j'ai entendu du bruit dans la chambre de Chris. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement Hugo en sortant de sa chambre.

Alors qu'Harry regardait le nouveau venu, il ne pu s'empêcher d'entendre Hermione lâcher un " Wow... ".

- Tu as bien dormi à ce que je vois, lança une voix près de la cheminée. Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione.

Entièrement habillé et alerte, le jeune Potter était appuyé contre l'un des fauteuils et les regardait en souriant. A la vue de son fils, Harry fut entièrement d'accord avec la réaction de son amie. Débarrassé de son uniforme scolaire qui déjà lui donnait un charme des plus enviable, jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un jean et une simple chemise pourraient paraître aussi classe sur quelqu'un. Le corps svelte et semblant taillé par les dieux, Chris était de loin l'une des plus belles personnes qu'il ai pu rencontrer jusque là. A cette pensée une bouffée de fierté l'envahit, c'était SON fils...

- Plutôt oui, j'ai rêvé d'une partie de Quidditch durant laquelle je te battais à plat de couture mon cher Chris...

- Tu as raison alors... tu as rêvé, dit-il attisant les rires d'Harry.

- Tu sais bien que jamais tu ne réussiras à le battre Hugo, lança Teddy la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Si tu le dis, j'y ai également rencontré une charmante jeune fille et...

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, merci, le coupa Christopher.

- Tu rates quelque chose ! Lui assura son ami avec un sourire. Ron n'est pas encore réveillé ?

- Non, répondis Hermione sur la défensive à l'entente du nom de celui qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Il empêche les autres de dormir mais lui dort comme un bébé !

- Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ? S'enquit son fils.

- Non.

- La journée va être géniale, lâcha t-il ironiquement. Chris, tu pourrais... ?

A peine eut-il commencé sa phrase que son ami se trouvait derrière la chaise d'Hermione, les mains de chaque côté de la tête de celle-ci, une expression concentrée sur le visage. Trois secondes plus tard, il se retourna et partit vers son siège, Hermione ayant toujours ses yeux fermés. Son expression d'incompréhension du se lire sur son visage car Teddy se retourna vers lui.

- Elle va rouvrir les yeux d'ici une minute. Chris à développé un sort qui permet de récupérer une nuit de sommeil en un instant. Très pratique en période d'examen, ajouta t-il.

- Ou après avoir fait la fête ! Lança Hugo en riant. Mimant de confier un secret à Harry, il se pencha et murmura; ça marche aussi pour la gueule de bois.

- C'est totalement sans danger, il envoie simplement une impulsion de magie au cerveau qui lui fait croire jusqu'au soir que la personne est parfaitement reposée et même particulièrement de bonne humeur. Néanmoins, il serait impossible de l'utiliser 3 nuits de suite sans ressentir les effets de la fatigue, termina Teddy en retournant à son chocolat chaud.

- C'est qu'il est doué notre petit Cricri ! Ajouta le roux avec un sourire.

- Hugo .. J'éviterais de m'appeler comme ça si j'étais toi, lança avec un regard noir chargé de menaces qui - bien qu'il donna des frissons à Harry - ne fit que renforcer le sourire de son ami.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour rouvrir les yeux, semblant largement plus détendue que quelques minutes auparavant, un sourire de pur bonheur plaqué sur le visage.

- Merci beaucoup, déclara-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Hugo à raison, tu es très doué. Où as-tu appris à faire de la magie sans baguette ?

- Ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont enseignée, particulièrement toi, dit-il en vrillant son père des yeux.

- Eh bien Harry ! J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes, lança son amie avec un sourire.

- Pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance, mais il faudrait peut-être réveiller papa, non ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'heure mais il est déjà 8h45, et McGo veut nous voir avant l'arrivée des nouveaux.

- C'est vrai, approuva Chris, et ils arrivent tôt cette année. Ils seront là à 11h. Qui s'occupe de réveiller Oncle Ron ?

- Je m'en charge ! Lança Hermione avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour lui. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit-ami et ouvrit la porte en grand tout en restant sur le seuil. Ce n'est que quand Harry la vit lever sa baguette son sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde qu'il se mit intérieurement à plaindre Ron et à se jurer de ne jamais empêcher la jeune fille de dormir.

- AGUAMENTi !

Le jet d'eau sortant de sa baguette fut tellement puissant et abondant qu'ils entendirent Ron hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et pousser des cris très peu viriles durant une bonne minute avant que sa petite-amie ne se décide à mettre fin au supplice en revenant guillerette vers la table où Teddy et Chris arborait un sourire. Harry et Hugo quand à eux ne se retenant pas du tout étaient totalement mort de rire. Rires qui finirent d'achever le self-control de Teddy et Chris lorsque Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte de chambre entièrement noyé et dégoulinant, une expression de d'incompréhension totale plaquée sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Après que Ron ait terminé son petit-déjeuner, tout le monde se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry ouvrit son armoire qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucun de ces habits n'était les siens. Sûr de cette information, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la table ou seul restait Chris qui lui était déjà prêt avant de manger quoi que ce soit.

- Chris, ce ne sont pas mes habits qui sont dans ma chambre, où...

- Okay... ne te mets pas en colère surtout, lança son fils visiblement peu sûr de lui. Après avoir été dans le bureau de McGonagall hier et avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle, nous sommes venus déménagé vos affaires et poser les nôtres, enfin, celle que nous venions d'aller acheter à Pré-au-Lard en passant par le raccourci de chez Honeydukes parce que les morceaux de tissus que nous proposait l'école le temps que nous étions là étaient vraiment impossibles à mettre. Enfin bref, Hugo voulait rigoler et a testé un nouveau sortilège, seulement il a dévié et a brûlé tous tes vêtements, j'ai sauvé la cape d'invisibilité de grand-père à temps rassures-toi mais tu n'avais plus un seul habit et tu en as donc de nouveaux provenant de ma réserve.

Harry qui jusque là n'avait rien dit se sentit perdre son calme.

- QUOI ? Je n'ai plus aucun habit ?

Sortant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, Hermione sembla stupéfaite de l'entendre hurler ainsi.

- Que se passe t-il Harry ?

- Hugo à brûlé ses vêtements. Il a essayé un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas et ça a mal tourné.

- Il a quoi ? On n'essaye jamais un sortilège sans le connaître ! Merlin, tout le portrait de son père... Harry en a d'autres en attendant d'en racheter ? S'enquit-elle auprès de Chris.

- Inutile d'en racheter, je lui ai donné ceux de ma réserve, l'informa t-il.

- Parfait.

Perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait, Harry se mit véritablement à s'énerver.

- Parfait ? PARFAIT ? C'est tout sauf 'parfait' Hermione !

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tu vas te calmer immédiatement ! Tonna la brunette. Nous irons à Pré-au-Lard te racheter des habits dès que l'on pourra, mais en attendant tu vas te taire et aller mettre les habits que ton fils t'a donné ! Tes anciens habits n'étaient plus tellement en état de toute façon, et puis, estimes-toi heureux que Chris t'ait trouvé d'autres vêtements ! Quant à toi, Hugo Weasley, nous allons avoir une petite discussion au sujet des sortilèges, Termina-t-elle en reclaquant sa porte.

A la fois choqué et refroidit par la tirade de sa meilleure-amie, Harry se tourna vers son fils.

- Teddy n'a pas dit que ton sortilège pour le sommeil devait la laisser de bonne humeur ? Le questionna t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, c'est souvent le cas mais c'est surtout parce que les émotions sont amplifiées, d'où la crise de colère dont tu viens d'être la victime, expliqua t-il à son père. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Hugo lorsqu'ils auront cette petite 'discussion' sur les sortilèges.

- Moi non plus, assura t-il.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait parvenir à lui aussi 'punir' Hugo pour l'embrasement de ses vêtements, il remarqua que son fils se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Viens, je vais t'aider pour les habits.

S'il avait su ce que ça signifiait, jamais il n'aurait donné son accord se dit-il quelques minutes plus tard. En effet, à peine Chris était-il arrivé devant l'armoire, qu'il avait saisi des habits et les lui avait tendu en lui lançant simplement:

- Nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui alors autant s'habiller moldu. Je pense que ça devrait aller avec ça.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, il entendit clairement son fils lui annoncer une autre 'bonne' nouvelle.

- Je t'ai aussi pris des capes et je les ai fait réajuster. Oh et hier soir je me suis commandé quelques habits par correspondance, je t'en ai commandé également, ils arriveront sans doute au courrier ce midi.

- Génial...

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas forcement le genre d'habits que portait son fils sur lui, il allait en plus en recevoir de nouveaux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard plus qu'appréciateur que lui lança son fils lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il intercepta le regard de Chris, il se mit instinctivement à reculer.

- Attends, tu l'as mal mise. Et ce avec chapeau serait sans doute mieux, plus chic, dit-il en lui mettant un chapeau sur la tête.

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une écharpe alors que je porte un T-shirt !

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas une histoire d'utilité, c'est une question de style ! Ce n'est même pas une véritable écharpe, tu vois ? Dit-il en se saisissant de l'un des côtés, elle est plus fine et beaucoup moins large qu'une véritable écharpe. Et puis ne me dit pas que c'est inconfortable, c'est en cashmere... ! Ce jean te va vraiment bien au fait. Te voilà fin prêt.

- Ecoutes Chris, les habits si tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je me balade avec ce chapeau sur la tête ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi ?

- De quelqu'un qui sait s'habiller... pour une fois.

Retirant le chapeau de sa tête Harry le jeta sur le lit et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son fils. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Chris l'appela une dernière fois.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui mettant une légère veste en cuir noire dans les mains avec un air satisfait sur le visage, il fait plus frais dans le château que dans les appartements de Godric.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les derniers à être prêts.

- Tu vois Chris grâce à tes idées de 'comment habiller Harry Potter de la façon la plus ridicule possible' et ton chapeau nous sommes les derniers !

Se rendant compte de la présence du survivant, tout le monde regarda dans sa direction et après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent des heures à Harry, chacun sembla se ressaisir. Un simple jean cintré et un T-shirt blanc moulant suffisaient à le rendre superbe. Sûr de l'effet de son père sur les personnes présentes, Christopher ne répondit même pas à Harry et laissa les autres s'en charger.

- Harry, tu es loin d'avoir l'air ridicule ! Tu es très... beau, avoua-t-elle en rosissant.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire, renchérit Ron, c'est que tes habits te vont vachement bien.

- Bon, puisque personne ne veut le dire tout haut, lança le plus jeune des Weasley, je m'en charge : ' Bravo Hugo ! Tu as bien fait de faire brûler ses habits ! J'aurais su qu'il pouvait être si sexy avec d'autres vêtements, je l'aurai fait bien avant ! Oui, merci Hugo ! Que ferait-on sans toi ? ...'

- Tu vas un peu loin là Hugo, le coupa Christopher. Mais tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tord.

- 'Pas tout à fait tord' ? C'est une blague ? J'ai tout à fait raison, oui !

Harry n'écoutait plus, déjà rouge comme une tomate, il avait l'impression d'être en train d'écouter Rita Skeeter après la guerre: psalmodiant à quel point il était extraordinaire alors qu'il était si bêtement banal auparavant. Tentant un changement de sujet sous le regard gris amusé de son fils, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y a qu'en atteignant la porte lui-même qu'il réussirait à stopper ce moment de gêne.

- Et si on y allait ? Lança t-il timidement. [ ... ] Bon allons-y !

N'attendant pas de réponse, il marcha au pas de course jusqu'à la sortie. Alors qu'il traversait les dortoirs jusqu'au portrait il y eut plusieurs types de réactions; le regard peu amène des petit-amis jaloux que leur copine bave devant le survivant, les regards écarquillés de personnes se rendant compte que les changements du physique d'Harry ces dernières années étaient bien mieux mis en valeur que la veille ou encore les regards rêveurs de filles et de garçons se croyant encore endormis et entrain de rêver à un bel apollon.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient les escaliers - Christopher & Teddy à côté de lui, Hermione et les Weasley juste derrière - il put clairement entendre une phrase de Ron qui le déstabilisa encore plus que tous les compliments qu'il avait reçu précédemment : ' ...aussi. On a intérêt de faire attention, lui qui ne voit jamais quand on le drague, risque d'avoir du monde intéressé...'. Ses pensées furent tellement emmêlées à l'entente de cette bribe de conversation qu'il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un approchait dans le sens inverse. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après le choc, lorsqu'il se retrouva par terre avec un corps au-dessus du sien.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention... commença la personne allongée sur lui, sa voix descendant de plus en plus.

Tâtonnant de sa main libre autour de lui, il finit par retrouver ses lunettes et les mis devant ses yeux. Tous ce qu'il voyait pour le moment était des cheveux blonds mais peu à peu la personne se releva.

- Po... Potter ? Qu'est-ce que...?

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention ! Ca arrive, non ? Répondit-il sur la défensive après avoir reconnu l'identité de cette personne. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas en revanche, fut le trouble du blond alors qu'il le détaillait des pieds à la tête le temps que celui-ci époussetait ses habits.

- Oui, répondit-il calmement. Fais attention la prochaine fois ! Lança t-il un ton plus haut. Puis il constata la présence du groupe qui accompagnait le survivant.

- Weasley. Granger. Il détailla rapidement les trois autres, deux d'entre eux - le Weasley qu'il avait croisé hier à la tour d'astronomie et un plus petit aux cheveux noirs - lancèrent un petit 'Bonjour Mr Malefoy.' tandis que le troisième, lui, souriait mystérieusement. Après un rapide signe de tête, il repartit vers l'opposé de la direction de laquelle il venait et Harry, Ron, Hermione, et les trois voyageurs reprirent leur route vers le bureau directorial.

.

* * *

** Avis Positif ? Négatif ?**

**_L'action en elle-même avance peu dans ce chapitre, mais la suite devrait vite combler ce manque ! ;)_**

**_Au programme dans le prochain chapitre : des rapprochements & des disputes entre Serpentards _**

**_& Gryffondors, des révélations, mais aussi des défis !_**

**_A très bientôt ! x  
_**

...


	4. Réunions au sommet

**_*.*.*_**

**_Coucou,  
_**

**_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit au précédant chapitre, je dois dire que je suis vraiment ravie ! _**

**Il semblerait cette fiction suscite toujours autant votre intérêt :D_ (Vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews dans vos messages). _**

**_Mais je tiens aussi à remercier _****_à __Love Gaara of the Sand__ pour le temps qu'elle passe à corriger mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes_**

**_ainsi que pour son avis qui me tient particulièrement à coeur sur chaque chapitre !  
_**

**_J'espère que tout le monde va bien, _**

**_où que vous puissiez être ;)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_***.*.***  
_

**Auteur** : Walleria

**Titre** : Les Clés du Futur

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages _(sauf ceux que j'ai fait venir du futur )_

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Note: **Je rappelle que je ne respecte le tome 7 qu'en partie et ne prend en compte que les évènements majeurs. La date de naissance de certains personnages, tel que Teddy, n'est pas la même. Certaines personnes 'ressuscitent' également.

* * *

...

-Bien, comme Miss Granger, Mr Potter & Mr Weasley l'ont compris avant vous, dit-elle en s'adressant aux voyageurs, à Poudlard, vous devrez m'appeler "Professeur McGonagall", une nouvelle génération d'élèves va arriver aujourd'hui et je tiens à ce que tout le monde se sente traité sur le même pied d'égalité.

- Bien Professeur, approuva Christopher.

- Ensuite, je tiens à vous prévenir de faire attention à vous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une interdiction d'en parler à l'extérieur, que l'intérieur du château est entièrement sécurisé.

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un essaieras de nous attaquer, les personnes qui sont ici ont aidés pour la reconstruction du château et je leur fait confiance, lança Harry sous le regard approbateur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Moi également Mr Potter, néanmoins aujourd'hui n'arriveront pas seulement les premières années.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Mr Weasley. Je voulais vous en informer bien avant, tous, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire aux personnes présentes, mais les évènements ont fait que je n'ai pas pu vous en parler jusque là.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le numéro de la Gazette sur les procès professeur ? Questionna Hermione qui elle seule semblait faire un lien entre cette annonce et le journal.

- Oui, Miss Granger. Cela a tout à voir. Aussi, je vous demanderais d'essayer de rester ensemble le plus souvent possible, comme dit le dicton moldu ''l'union fait la force'', et si quelqu'un est pour tenter quelque chose contre l'un d'entre vous, il le fera moins facilement s'il vous trouve à plusieurs.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris, en quoi le dernier numéro de la Gazette à quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves ?

- Eh bien, en fait Harry, tous ne seront pas 'nouveaux' si j'ai bien compris ...À peine eut-elle commencé son explication que celle-ci fut coupée.

- Miss Granger a raison.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui sans surprise n'était autre que le Professeur Rogue. Continuant comme s'il était présent depuis le début, il reprit la parole en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

- Certains élèves ne feront pas partie des premières années. Certains sont d'anciens élèves de cette école tandis que d'autres viennent de Durmstrang.

- De Durmstrang ? Demanda Ron qui semblait légèrement anxieux.

Harry imaginait sans mal qu'il repensait aux évènements de leur quatrième année, notamment la relation entre Hermione et Viktor Krum.

- En effet, Mr Weasley. Votre audition serait-elle en baisse ou est-ce juste pour le plaisir de me faire répéter ?

Alors que le roux passait par toutes les teintes de rouge imaginables, et que Christopher pouffait à la réflexion du professeur s'attirant un regard ressemblant presque à de la sympathie de celui-ci, le Professeur McGonagall reprit la parole.

- L'école a subi de nombreuses attaques qui l'ont endommagée bien plus encore que Poudlard et malgré les réparations effectuées pendant les vacances scolaires, il ne leur sera pas possible d'accueillir autant d'élèves que les autres années, le surplus viendra donc étudier ici le temps que les réparations ne se finissent.

- Attendez ... Poudlard a été le lieu de la Grande Bataille, comment Durmstrang pourrait être moins en état ?

Harry ne put qu'approuver avec ferveur la question de son meilleur ami, après tout, Poudlard avait été attaquée par l'armée entière de Voldemort et plus de 70% de l'école était inutilisable après la bataille. Bien que de nombreuses réparations aient été effectuées, il y avait toujours de nombreux endroits qui n'avaient pas été restaurés. Comme le terrain de Quidditch, pensa-t-il amèrement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les explications d'Hermione.

- Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à lire un peu ? S'exclama-t-elle d'un air blasé. Vous auriez lu "L'histoire de Poudlard", vous auriez su que cette école bénéficie des meilleures protections magiques qui soient ! Même si de nombreux endroits du château ont été détruits à cause de la Bataille, la même attaque à Durmstrang aurait réduit la bâtisse à un tas de pierres en à peine quelques minutes.

Il entendit à peine le murmure de Rogue " Le retour de Miss-je-sais-tout" avant que McGonagall ne reprenne la parole.

- Exactement Miss Granger. Mais comme l'a également souligné le Professeur Rogue certains élèves arrivant aujourd'hui sont d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, de votre année qui plus est.

Se manifestant pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de demander:

- S'ils sont d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas arrivés avant ?

- Très bonne question Mr Lupin, acquiesça Rogue. Il s'avère que ce sont des cas très particuliers, d'où le rapport avec le numéro de La Gazette du Sorcier. Ces élèves - bien que je n'y vois là qu'une pure coïncidence - font pour la plupart partie de la maison Serpentard, d'autres sont à Serdaigle et deux ou trois individus sont à Poufsouffle. Il s'agit de personnes qui, elles-mêmes ou leur famille proche, faisaient jusqu'alors l'objet d'une enquête suite au rôle qu'ils ont pu avoir dans la guerre. Bien que certains -tels que Mr Nott, Mr Crabbe ou Mr Goyle - aient pu arriver en même temps que vous, les derniers arriveront en même temps que les premières années et les élèves de Durmstrang à 11h.

- Bien que je ne pense pas que vous ayez de souci à vous faire avec les élèves de Durmstrang, renchérit McGonagall, je vous mets en garde, de nombreuses familles de mangemorts ont fait partie de cette école et bien sûr, vous devrez également vous méfier des élèves de Poudlard dont vous parlait le Professeur Rogue il y a quelques instants. Nul ne sait ce que peut imaginer les derniers partisans ce Vous-Savez-Qui, même si je doute qu'ils s'attaquent directement à vous, Mr Potter, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Harry quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ne s'attaqueraient-ils pas à moi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ah là là Harry ... Décidément, tu veux toujours que le plus marrant soit pour toi, plaisanta Hugo.

Mais étonnamment personne ne lui prêta attention. Christopher choisit alors ce moment pour décrire son point de vue sur le sujet, chaque élève, chaque professeur et même chaque portrait écoutant religieusement ses paroles.

- C'est simple. Ils ont peur de toi, peur de ton pouvoir. Tu as vaincu celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur maître, leur montrant ainsi ta supériorité intellectuelle, magique et stratégique. De plus, tu es le Survivant à plus d'un titre. Tu es parvenu à échapper à la mort que t'avaient programmée beaucoup d'entre eux depuis très longtemps et à maintes reprises. Si tu te trouvais à leur place, attaquerais-tu celui qui est désigné par l'ensemble de la population sorcière comme le plus grand sorcier vivant sur cette planète ?

Bien qu'il ait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, chaque personne présente - même Harry, qui semblait chercher un moyen de se ratatiner encore plus sur sa chaise qu'il ne l'était déjà - put sentir la fierté qui habitait chacun de ses mots.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça, la question sonne assez stupide, commenta Hugo en souriant.

- Bien, maintenant que les sujets principaux ont été abordés, je pense que vous pouvez partir, conclut la directrice. Mais alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Harry sentit une pression sur son épaule qui le ramena en arrière.

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Potter, je souhaiterais vous demander quelque chose, commença-t-elle évasive.

- Allez-y Professeur.

- Vous avez sans doute du commencé à poser des questions à votre fils et votre filleul hier soir ? Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais ne voyant aucune réponse sortant de a bouche du Survivant, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Vous auraient-ils appris qui ...

- Minerva !

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, ce fut le portrait de Dumbledore qui l'apostropha.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de questionner Harry à ce propos pour l'instant.

- En effet ...

Harry se retourna et ne put empêcher un frisson de descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son fils ne le voyant pas revenir avait fait demi-tour et se tenait à présent dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux fixant la directrice d'un air mauvais et sa colère suintant par chaque pore de sa peau, provoquant quelques étincelles autour de lui.

- Si vous avez des questions à poser sur ma famille Professeur, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux en accentuant anormalement le dernier mot, je vous écoute.

- En réalité, lança Rogue un air énigmatique sur le visage en devançant la directrice dans ses vaines explications, je pense qu'elle voulait savoir si Mr Potter vous avait demandé qui était votre deuxième parent.

Alors que McGonagall regardait Rogue comme s'il venait de la trahir, Harry vit son fils s'approcher dangereusement vers eux d'une démarche qui lui sembla aérienne.

- Si jamais vous osez relancer ce sujet Mme la Directrice, je peux vous promettre que les mangemorts qui peuvent encore errer en liberté seront le dernier de vos soucis, la menaça-t-il clairement.

- Mais enfin, auriez-vous oublié à qui vous parlez ?

- Reconnaissez qu'il n'était pas très opportun de tenter de connaître cette information, étant donné le refus catégorique de vous la donner dont a fait preuve hier le jeune Christopher Potter, Minerva. De plus, il semble que ce sujet soit sensible aussi bien pour vous que pour lui ... Renchéris le tableau représentant l'ancien directeur s'attirant un salut reconnaissant dudit Christopher.

- Très bien, consentit le professeur McGonagall de mauvaise grâce. Vous pouvez partir.

Ils quittèrent le bureau en silence. Une fois dans les escaliers Harry tenta de savoir en quoi il était si difficile pour son fils de révéler l'identité de ses proches aux professeurs, mais il se heurta à un mur.

- Il est trop tôt pour le moment, lui répondit Christopher.

- Dis-moi, tu vas répondre à chacune de mes questions de la même manière ?

- Ca dépendra de la question, papa, lui répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Bien que Chris ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, l'utilisation du mot 'papa' pour le désigner le toucha réellement. Son fils ne semblait pas être très démonstratif côté sentiments, et Harry avait pu remarquer qu'il ne l'appelait comme ça que lorsqu'ils étaient uniquement tous les deux ou avec Teddy ou Hugo.

- Oh Oh, Harry !

Une main lui passa devant le visage, en effet, le Survivant n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient déjà rejoint leurs amis et Hermione semblait passablement irritée que son meilleur ami ne l'écoute pas lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Acquiesçant vaguement, il ne tarda pas à replonger dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mirent d'accord, les trois ainés resteraient ensemble et rejoindraient les trois autres - qui avaient 'des trucs à faire' selon Hugo - à midi dans la Grande Salle.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu bizarre tout ça ? Commença Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc. Pourquoi Harry ne pourrait-il pas savoir avec qui il va faire sa vie ?

Son meilleur ami semblait avoir le même point de vue, mais Hermione ne le voyait pas comme ça.

- S'il ne nous l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons. Peut-être que ton futur, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry, lui a recommandé de ne rien dire. C'est probable après tout.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ... Toi qui veux toujours tout savoir sur tout. Je suis scié.

- Ah, ah, ah .. Très drôle Ron ! Lui fit remarquer la brunette. N'empêche que je n'en reviens toujours pas, un voyage temporel comme celui que Chris, Hugo & Teddy ont fait demande une magie très puissante, tu dois être un Auror très doué Harry.

- Eh ! Moi aussi je suis Auror dans le futur ! Rappela Ron, bien décidé à avoir sa dose de compliments.

- Hugo t'a dit quel métier tu auras plus tard ?

Rosissant un peu à l'évocation de son avenir, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire paraître son amie aussi fière d'elle.

- En fait, à ce qu'il m'a dit ma carrière n'est pas si mal. Je travaille au département de la justice magique ... Annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

S'asseyant dans le parc, ils furent vite rejoints par Dean, Neville, Luna & Seamus. Ce dernier ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de commenter le changement de garde robe du survivant d'un oeil lubrique sous le regard gêné de celui-ci.

- Wow oh ... Mais qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré... Où vous cachiez-vous tout ce temps ? Lança-t-il en s'installant dangereusement près du survivant.

- Arrêtes ça Seamus, c'est bon.

- Sinon quoi ? Répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un clin-d'oeil que Neville jugea tout sauf innoncent.

- Tu devrais arrêter Seam', ton ex est juste derrière toi, le prévint-il.

Et Neville avait raison, à quelques mètres d'eux se tenait un serdaigle aux cheveux chatains qui n'avait visiblement rien raté de la scène et semblait sur le point de commettre un meutre.

- Moi je te trouve très beau, tu ressemble à un ange.

Luna ...

**_PENDANT CE TEMPS-LA ..._**

- Doucement Chris, on a du mal à te suivre !

- Teddy à raison, calme-toi un peu !

- Désolé.

- C'est ça, comme si tu l'étais vraiment ! Lança Hugo en rigolant. Au fait, pourquoi avoir caché ton nom entier à notre arrivée ? Toi qui es si fier de ta famille en temps normal...

- Réfléchis un peu Hugo ! Chris a eu raison. Imagine-toi une seconde: tu déjeunes tranquillement et là-dessus un garçon entre dans la Grande Salle en annonçant devant tout le monde qu'il est ton fils et celui de la personne que tu détestes le plus dans cette école. Quelle serait ta réaction ?

- J'imagine que je te prendrais pour un fou... Bon Chris, tu nous expliques où on va maintenant ?

- Voir mon père.

Le choc de ces paroles fit arrêter net ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Chris, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué on vient de le quitter. Quant à l'autre, il n'est même pas au courant que vous avez un lien de parenté !

- Je le sais bien Hugo, c'est pourquoi nous allons d'abord passer chez Severus.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais Severus n'est pas encore passé par tout ce qu'il a vécu de notre temps, tu penses vraiment qu'il ...

- Je ne te connaitrais pas aussi bien, mon petit Ted, je dirais que tu as peur. Sev n'est pas du genre à raconter à d'autres les secrets qu'on lui confie et je pense qu'il est assez indépendant pour ne pas en faire part à la directrice.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne faisais pas allusion à McGonagall.

- Oui, mais j'avais dans l'idée de faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris, acquiesça-t-il rieur.

- Chris, pourrais-tu être sérieux 2 minutes ?

- À quoi cela servirait-il ? De toute façon, il faudra bien les mettre au courant un jour. Et puis s'ils viennent à le savoir, nous pourrons être absolument sûrs que la fuite vient de lui vu qu'il a lui-même posé le sortilège empêchant de révéler notre présence aux personnes extérieures.

- Pas faux. Tu vois Ted', ça ne sert à rien de trop réfléchir, Chris s'en charge pour nous trois.

- Il faut dire qu'avec toi, il n'a pas vraiment le choix, rétorqua le plus petit des trois avec un sourire.

Arrivée devant les appartements du Professeur Rogue, Christopher s'avança vers le portrait protégeant l'entrée et murmura une phrase à la jeune fille qui y était représentée, aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer celui-ci.

- Félicitations Chris, lança sarcastiquement Hugo, tu vas nous faire mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois !

- Oh ! Allez, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer ça, dit-il en rigolant.

- Pas sûr...

- J'espère simplement qu'il sera là, murmura-t-il en franchissant l'entrée.

Ce qu'il ignorait en revanche était qu'en plus d'être présent, le professeur sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin en les attendant. Assis dans un fauteuil tourné vers l'entrée dans un coin de la pièce, il attendit patiemment que les garçons soient rentrés avant d'intervenir.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire chez moi messieurs ? Je vous conseille d'avoir une excuse valable qui justifie que vous soyez entrés dans mes quartiers sans mon autorisation, dit-il en savourant la panique qu'il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux.

Néanmoins, son plaisir fut de courte durée lorsque le troisième se tourna vers lui un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Ah, tu es là ! Parfait ... Commenta-t-il joyeusement.

- Dites-moi que mes pires craintes ne sont pas fondées, Mr Malefoy.

Alors que la stupéfaction pouvait distinctement se lire sur le visage de ses deux amis, Christopher continua sa conversation, visiblement ravi que son interlocuteur ait compris aussi vite.

- Depuis quand as-tu deviné ?

- J'avais quelques doutes ce matin, mais seul un Malefoy peut se mettre dans une colère aussi noire si l'on s'en prend à sa famille, se contenta de répondre le professeur d'une voix neutre. D'autant plus que tu as réussi à entrer chez moi sans mot de passe, tu connaissais donc l'expression sempiternelle du tableau et comme seules les personnes auxquelles je fais confiance la connaisse et son liées par un sortilège de Fidelitas...

- Rien d'autre ne t'a mis sur la voie ? Le questionna Christopher visiblement surprit.

- Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez facilité la tâche...

- Oh, je t'en prie Severus, on se tutoie. Je suis tout de même ton filleul.

- Mon filleul ? Répéta-t-il étonné.

- Oui, Père trouvait que tu avais été un excellent parrain avec lui, il t'a donc demandé d'être le mien et tu as accepté, expliqua-t-il en s'installant sur un fauteuil en face de celui du maître des potions, les autres s'installant un peu plus loin.

- Très bien. Comme je te le disais, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais facilité la tâche, pourquoi avoir choisi le nom de Potter ?

- Mon regard est tombé sur lui en premier lorsque nous sommes arrivés, et puis la ressemblance que j'ai avec Harry est trop frappante, tandis que maintenant je peux adoucir le choc de la nouvelle des deux côtés en m'y prenant bien. D'autres indices ?

- Connaissant la lignée des Malefoy comme je la connais, il aurait été difficile de nier l'évidence. Tu as les yeux, le caractère (pour ce que j'ai pu en voir jusqu'à présent) et la prestance de ta lignée.

- Oui, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu connais ma famille depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Alors, dis-moi que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

- Eh bien, j'aurais besoin de ton aide Severus.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Severus, Severus, Severus ... toujours aussi modeste ! Lança-t-il d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble le plus proche, se servant par la même occasion un verre de vin et sortant deux Bièraubeurre pour ses amis d'une des cachettes secrètes du maître des lieux avant de venir rejoindre celui-ci.

- Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie ! Signala-t-il sarcastiquement.

- C'est ce que je fais, mais merci, répondit Christopher sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

- Pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur un point ?

- Bien-sûr, lequel ?

- Bien que ça ne te semble pas étonnant outre mesure, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer que Drago et Potter aient pu se mettre à faire un enfant ensemble de leur plein gré du jour au lendemain...

- Oh si, crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'ils étaient tous les deux consentant, si c'est ce que tu entends par là. Pour ce qui est du "jour au lendemain", Père m'a souvent raconté qu'il valait mieux que j'évite d'essayer de connaître cette partie de leur relation, mais selon Tante Hermione, lorsqu'ils se sont mis ensemble ce n'était que grâce à ''une aide extérieure'' selon ses propres termes.

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer qu'ils vont être mis sous filtre d'amour ou autre? S'exclama le professeur visiblement scandalisé.

- Bien-sûr que non, voyons. J'ai aussi pensé à ça la première fois, aussi je lui ai demandé d'approfondir sa réponse. Elle m'a simplement répondu qu'ils étaient tellement aveugles sur leurs sentiments que quelqu'un avait dû les forcer à comprendre la vraie nature de leur relation.

- Et donc, tu as pensé que ce pouvait être toi ... En déduisit Severus.

- Exactement. Ce qui me fait revenir à ce fameux service que je te demande de me rendre. Il faudrait que tu m'aides à me rapprocher de Père d'une façon ou d'une autre.

S'immisçant pour la première fois la discussion depuis leur arrivée, Teddy se joignit à eux.

- Pas trop directement bien sûr, Drago est intelligent et se doutera de quelque chose dès le début si ça va trop vite, ajouta Teddy s'attirant un regard du Professeur de potions.

- Je commençais à douter du fait que vous sachiez parler, Mr Lupin. Qu'en est-il pour vous, Mr Weasley ?

- Oh non, s'il te plait Severus. Ne le provoque pas ! Une fois lancé, il est quasiment impossible de le faire...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'entrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- Sev ? Tu es là ?

Il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille.

- Oui Drago. Ici.

Alors qu'il approchait, Chris put remarquer le changement de celui qui serait un jour son père, son masque d'indifférence se replaçant chaque seconde sur les traits si fins de son visage.

- J'ignorais que tu avais de la visite. Je peux repasser plus tard si tu le souhaites.

- Non, ça ira. Justement je devais t'annoncer quelque chose.

- En êtes-vous sûr, Professeur ? Demanda Christopher qui bien qu'il semblait calme, avait extrêmement peur du contenu de cette annonce.

- Tout à fait Mr Potter, et je vous prierais de ne plus me couper la parole à l'avenir, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Se lançant un regard complice, Hugo et Teddy - bien que terrorisés à l'idée que Rogue dévoile le secret de leur ami - ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer intérieurement à quel point leur professeur était doué pour jouer la comédie.

- Et quelle est-elle ? S'enquit le jeune aristocrate arquant l'un de ses sourcils d'une manière qui était à présent légendaire dans tout Poudlard.

- Mr Potter ci-présent vient de prendre ses fonctions de préfet, il sera seul pour l'instant à occuper ce poste, le deuxième préfet sera nommé un peu plus tard.

- Grand bien lui fasse, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne Severus.

- Étant Préfet-en-Chef, je pensais que plus que quiconque cette information t'intéresserait.

- J'ai peur de comprendre... Ne fait-il pas partie de la maison Gryffondor ?

- Non, je fais partie de la maison Serpentard. Et merci de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce que vous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Drago.

Bien que surprise par l'audace du plus jeune, la surprise de son appartenance à Serpentard restait présente dans l'esprit de Drago et éclipsa tout le reste avant que son visage ne se fende d'un immense sourire moqueur.

- Sérieusement ? Le fils de Potter à Serpentard ?

- Je suis aussi surpris que toi Drago, renchérit platement le directeur de maison. Enfin bref, cela signifie qu'il devra effectuer les rondes du soir avec toi, et bien sûr qu'il aura l'honneur et la chance de te seconder dans toutes tes activités de Préfet-en-Chef.

- Et eux ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Hugo et Teddy du menton.

Ce fut Christopher qui se chargea de répondre à la question de Drago.

- Teddy est à Serpentard également tandis qu'Hugo fait partie des Gryffons. Lors de notre 'séjour' ici, la directrice nous permet de suivre les cours de notre maison ou les mêmes que nos parents quand cela nous arrange. Nous pouvons aller et venir entre les cours. En revanche nous ne pouvons être que dans une seule équipe de Quidditch, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Très bien, les rondes se font chaque soir à 22h précises. Nous nous rejoindrons devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ne sois pas en retard.

- D'accord. Hugo, Teddy, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est presque 12h, nous devons y aller. Professeur. Se tournant vers Drago, il lui fit également un signe de tête, mais n'ajouta rien.

À peine eut-il passé la porte qu'il entendit son père questionner Severus

- Depuis quand reçois-tu des élèves chez ...

Le reste de sa phrase fut coupé par le claquement du tableau refermant l'entrée. Ils firent quelques pas, mais n'y tenant plus Hugo recommença à parler.

- Severus a vachement bien géré, l'idée du préfet était bien trouvée !

- Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs Chris. Tu as remarqué cette joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a su que 'le fils de Potter' était à Serpentard et qu'il avait un grade en dessous du sien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ted, je ne suis pas son fils pour ... AÏE ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

Un garçon aux cheveux corbeaux, aux yeux de la même couleur et à la peau dorée venait de lui rentrer dedans, semblant totalement perdu, se confondant en excuses lorsqu'il croisa le regard orageux de Chris.

- Je, je suis ... Je suis désolé ! Je viens d'arrrriver et je ne me repèrrre pas trrrès bien. Une jeune fille m'a dit de venirrr parrr ici, mais ...

Décidant d'alléger quelque peu la panique qui émanait du nouvel 'ami' de Christopher, Hugo prit la parole.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mec, il grogne, mais il ne mord pas - enfin à ce que je sache - dit-il, s'attirant ainsi un regard des plus noirs du principal intéressé. Tu es de Durmstrang, non ? Reprit-il comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Ah, c'est cool ça. Donc tu ne connais pas du tout Poudlard ?

- Non, pas encorrre, répondit-il semblant s'excuser de son ignorance malgré qu'elle fut tout à fait normale. Je devais venirrr lorrrs du Tourrrnoi, mais j'ai été retenu parrr ma famille.

- Tu veux parler du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Tandis qu'il opinait vivement de la tête, Hugo se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il évite de lui annoncer qu'il venait de foncer sur le fils du dernier Vainqueur du Tournoi en date.

- Oh, j'ai oublié mes bonnes manièrrres, je me prrrésente : Maksimilian Vitaly, dit-il en tendant sa main vers le roux qui la serra de bonne grâce. Mes amis m'appellent Max.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Hugo Weasley. Je te présente Teddy Lupin et voici Christopher. Tu te dirigeais où sinon ?

- Verrrs la Grrrande Salle, on m'a dit que les nouveaux devaient se rendrrre là-bas afin d'êtrrre parrrtagé, je n'ai pas vrraiment comprrris.

- Alors vous aussi vous aurez droit au Choixpeau, lança Teddy avec un sourire. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'air de totale incompréhension qui venait de prendre place sur le visage de Max, il décida qu'une explication serait sans doute la bienvenue. Aussi, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route vers la Grande Salle où Ron, Hermione et Harry devaient déjà les attendre, Teddy commença son récit.

- L'école à été bâtie il y a plus de 1000 ans par les 4 plus grands sorciers de l'époque: Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. La mission commune qu'ils s'étaient donnée était d'enseigner, mais chacun de ces sorciers défendait des valeurs particulières. Ainsi les élèves de la maison Gryffondor sont connus pour faire preuve de courage, de force et de hardiesse. Ceux de la maison Poufsouffle sont censés faire preuve de justice, de loyauté et de patience ...

- Ce sont surtout des grands sensibles si tu veux mon avis, glissa rapidement Hugo à Max.

- Oui, enfin pas seulement, continua Teddy. Serdaigle, quant à elle est la maison de la créativité et de l'intelligence et Serpentard accueille ceux qui font preuve de ruse, d'ambition et de détermination.

- Comment est-on réparrrtis ?

- Grâce au fameux Choixpeau, on dirait un vieux chapeau de sorcier, expliqua Hugo. En fait, c'est vrai qu'il est vieux vu qu'il date de la création de l'école. C'était le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor en personne, les 4 fondateurs se demandaient comment les élèves pourraient être répartis après leur mort donc ils lui ont donné vie. Depuis, chaque année, les nouveaux élèves s'avancent par ordre alphabétique et s'assoient sur un tabouret, un professeur leur met le choixpeau sur la tête et après avoir fait le tour de ce que tu sais faire, il t'annonce à quelle maison tu vas appartenir.

- Ah d'accorrrd, c'est gentil de m'avoirr expliqué, le remercia Max.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de la Grande Salle qu'ils se rendirent pleinement compte du nombre de nouveau, le professeur Flitwick les rassemblait au bord du Hall, ils laissèrent donc Max s'y intégrer. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Chris les entraina directement à la table des Gryffondors, et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- On vient d'arriver, répondit Hermione.

- C'est normal que tout le monde vienne s'amasser dans le Hall ? Demanda Hugo.

- Uniquement les nouveaux, McGonagall va leur faire l'habituel discours sur les maisons, les points et le règlement, expliqua la brunette. Ensuite la répartition commencera.

- Une répartition au repas du midi! C'est une première ... Commenta Teddy en regardant le professeur Flitwick installer le tabouret et l'antique chapeau au milieu de l'estrade.

- En fait, commença Hermione, ce n'est pas la première fois, mais la deuxième. Vous le sauriez si vous aviez lu ...

- ''L'Histoire de Poudlard'' terminèrent ensemble Harry et Ron avant d'éclater de rire, vite rejoins par une bonne partie de la table des Gryffondors, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se calmer que déjà le professeur McGonagall prenait la parole.

- Bonjour à tous ! Comme chaque année, les premières années vont être réparties avant le festin, se joignant à eux vous remarquerez également d'autres élèves plus âgés. Certains d'entre eux pourront vous paraître familiers, c'est possible pour les plus âgés d'entrevous. Il s'agit d'élèves de Durmstrang qui passeront cette année scolaire ici, leur école ne pouvant pas les accueillir cette année.

Différentes réactions se firent entendre. Nombre d'entre elles provenant de filles s'imaginant déjà au bras d'un jeune homme de Durmstrang, pensa Harry. Le brouhaha se fit tel que la directrice dut utiliser un sortilège sonorus afin de se faire entendre.

- Bien, Professeur Slughorn pouvez-vous faire entrer les élèves ?

Se dirigeant vers la porte, il aperçut Harry et lui lança un immense sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui en fit pouffer plus d'un ayant aperçu la gêne du Survivant. Tous les nouveaux se postèrent devant le professeur alors que le Choixpeau débutait sa nouvelle balade.

_Deux grandes écoles réunies par le biais d'un malheur commun,_  
_certaines alliances sont bien plus fortes que des murs,_  
_C'est pourquoi je vous chante aujourd'hui mon refrain,_  
_Espérant raviver en vous les sentiments les plus purs._

_Si je devais en choisir un pour commencer,_  
_Je pense que ce serait sans nul doute l'Amitié,_  
_Celle-là même qui liait autrefois les quatre fondateurs,_  
_Au tout début de leur aventure de créateurs._  
_Car s'ils furent au départ tous unis par cette même aspiration,_  
_celle d'enseigner leur savoir aux futures générations,_  
_Il ne fallut pas plus de quelque mois pour les anéantir,_  
_La mésentente se faisant déjà ressentir._

_Tandis que Salazar Serpentard l'ambitieux et le rusé,_  
_Pensait que sa science aux nobles seuls pouvait être enseignée,_  
_Godric Gryffondor le duelliste raisonnait tout autrement,_  
_bien qu'il appréciait la force et le courage ardemment._  
_Helga Poufsouffle la loyale aimait le travail bien fait,_  
_Ainsi se retrouvèrent chez elle les travailleurs les plus acharnés,_  
_Rowena Serdaigle fut des quatre concepteurs le plus sage,_  
_enseignant aux intelligents et aux créatifs son héritage._  
_C'est ainsi que quatre maisons furent édifiées,_  
_Au sein même d'une école qui se voulait symbole de l'unité,_  
_Voyez comme de petites divergences d'opinions,_  
_D'une grande camaraderie peut entrainer l'extinction._

_Bien qu'un grand pas en avant ait été réalisé suite à la chute du mage noir,_  
_Une guerre se terminant grâce au courage d'un grand sorcier,_  
_Il est désormais temps de fermer les yeux sans faire de cauchemar,_  
_Car ce jeune garçon au prix de son propre sacrifice a réussi à le terrasser._  
_Voilà ce qui me fait dire que le plus grand des pouvoirs existe encore,_  
_alors que le futur s'amène aujourd'hui en notre temps_  
_Nous montrant que l'amour est de très loin le plus grand des trésors,_  
_Et que chacun peut désormais mener sa vie comme il l'entend._

_Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni en ce lieu,_  
_Il ne vous reste plus qu'à avancer de quelques pas,_  
_Je vous désignerais la maison qui vous convient le mieux,_  
_Et le festin alors débutera !_

Une salve d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la mélodie.  
Et au grand désarroi d'Harry, de nombreux regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Alors qu'il se tassait sur lui-même, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

- Je m'y habituerais un jour ?

- Tu veux parler du fait que tout le monde se retourne et te regarde avec des yeux remplis d'admiration dès que tu entres quelque part ?

- Oui je parle de ça, murmura-t-il.

- Non, jamais. Mais tu feras des progrès et tu arriveras mieux à le cacher, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Commença alors la répartition des élèves.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hermione en se penchant vers la file d'élèves dans l'allée centrale.

- Un élève de Durmstrang que nous venons de rencontrer, enfin qui a surtout rencontré Chris, expliqua Hugo.

- Pas exactement Hugo, je dirais plus tôt que cet idiot n'est pas fichu de regarder devant lui, déclara Chris en regardant justement l'élève en question envoyer de grands saluts dans leur direction. Il s'avança, fut coiffé du choixpeau et après quelques secondes de patience, l'annonce déchira le silence qui pesait sur la Grande Salle

- SERPENTARD !

Quelle chance ...

**_DE L'AUTRE CÔTE DE LA SALLE ..._**

- Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je l'entends parler d'un élève en particulier, lança une élève de 7e année en vérifiant son affreuse frange dans le reflet de son miroir de poche.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel élève ! Nous parlons de Harry Potter et...

- Arrête un peu de baver Miranda ! La coupa Pansy d'un ton glacial.

- Laisse là c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire, lança un jeune métis assit à côté d'elle entrainant le rire moqueur de ses amis.

- Blaise !

- Oh désolé Drago, je n'ai pas fait attention. Relevant le verre qui s'était renversé, il ajouta: j'écoutais ces vieilles pies, dardant 2 Serdaigle du regard.

Regardant à son tour les deux commères penchées l'un contre l'autre, leurs bijoux -en toc - et bien trop extravagants s'entrechoquant à chaque gloussement, un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : pathétique.

- Et qu'ont-elles bien pu dire, qui justifie que tu as perdu ton adresse légendaire durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde ?

- Elles se racontent les derniers potins. Mais je dois dire que le dernier en date est spectaculaire dans le genre. Un énorme marché de paris clandestins a vu le jour au sein même de Poudlard.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi les paris clandestins sont si spectaculaires Blaise, il y en a toujours eu. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

- Oui, mais ceux-là n'ont absolument rien à voir, crois-moi Drago.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Pansy pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Qu'on me jette un doloris si vous ne parlez pas des paris qui circulent ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu as de la chance, l'impardonnable ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Bon, quelqu'un va me dire sur quoi portent ces paris ? S'énerva le blond.

- Sur le nom de la mère de Potter junior, énonça son meilleur ami d'un air détaché. Et les gens n'y vont pas de main morte.

Arrêtant instantanément ces gestes, il leva les yeux vers Blaise.

- Tu plaisantes, je suppose ? Qui en a quelque chose à faire de qui a fait un gosse au balafré ?

Mais avant même que celui-ci lui ait répondu, il se rendit compte de l'ambiance qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde - même les nouveaux - lançait des regards en coin au Survivant, certains allants même jusqu'à le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes sans ciller. Il n'aurait pas remarqué le changement vestimentaire radical de celui-ci, qu'il aurait facilement pu croire rien qu'en analysant les coups d'œil que le brun recevait, qu'un énorme gâteau glacé au chocolat avait été posté entre Ronald Weasley et le jeune préfet des verts et argents. Celui-ci attirant les expressions affamées du tout Poudlard.

- Tu as vu Rogue ce matin? Le questionna son amie. Il est passé dans la salle commune ce matin en disant qu'il voulait te parler au plus vite.

- Oui, je suis passé le voir ce matin dans ses appartements. D'ailleurs il était en grande discussion avec le fils Potter, celui de la belette et celui du loup-garou. Je te préviens tout de suite Pansy, j'ignore de quoi ils parlaient avant mon arrivée, la prévint-il lorsqu'il vit son amie s'approcher des lueurs d'espoir plein les yeux. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a annoncé que j'allais devoir gérer un préfet cette année et que celui-ci n'était autre que ... attention, roulement de tambour ... Potter junior !

Si quelques secondes plus tôt tout le monde déjeunait tranquillement autour de lui, il n'en était visiblement plus question après l'annonce.

- C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas... Ce n'est pas un Serpentard !

- En réalité, coupa une voix assurée, je pense représenter bien mieux les valeurs de la maison Serpentard à moi seul que la moitié de ceux qui sont assis à cette table Miss Parkinson.

Dire que les réactions étaient offusquées aurait été un euphémisme. Un véritable tourbillon d'insultes et de cris monta de la table des verts et argent. Et là, en un geste tout se termina aussi vite que ça s'était commencé. Christopher avait en effet levé sa main vers eux, leur intimant de se taire aussi bien par le geste que par un simple "Taisez-vous". Leur adressant ensuite un sourire qui se voulait indulgent, il se tourna vers le blond. Nous sommes convoqués dans la Serre N°3, tout de suite.

Soupirant de devoir abandonner son repas, Drago se leva et le suivit jusqu'au Hall. À peine était-il levé qu'il entendit des murmures se répandre à nouveau parmi les élèves, mais bien moins véhéments cette fois-ci. Il entendit même Blaise souffler à Pansy : " Quel charisme ... Toi aussi, tu l'as sentie autour de nous ?"

- Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes convoqués ? Le questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre réfléchissant encore à ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami; lui n'avait absolument rien senti...

- Ils sembleraient que ce soit déjà des problèmes de discipline.

'Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en charger eux-mêmes !' Pensa rageusement Drago au souvenir du dessert qu'il avait du abandonner. Alors qu'il suivait le plus jeune, un détail attira son attention. À quelques enjambées devant eux se trouvaient Granger et Weasley marchant de toute évidence dans la même direction qu'eux-mêmes devaient prendre. Il se saisit alors du bras de l'autre élève et le força à ralentir.

- Combien de personnes sont convoquées au juste Potter ?

- TOUS les préfets de TOUTES les maisons et les préfets en chef. Et ne m'appelle pas Potter, on dirait que tu parles à mon père, je m'appelle Christopher. Tu peux m'appeler Chris si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement. De toute façon, moi je ne t'appellerais pas Malefoy.

- Ah et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que les membres de grandes familles s'appellent rarement par leur nom, c'est l'usage. Appelles-tu Blaise 'Zabini' ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir appelé Pansy 'Miss Parkinson' ?

- Elle est plus âgée que moi, je ne la côtoie que peu dans le futur et elle ne fait en aucun cas partie des grandes familles. Même si tu préfères penser que c'est le cas, énonça-t-il comme s'ils ne parlaient que de la météo.

- Et depuis quand la famille Potter se plie-t-elle aux anciennes coutumes ?

- Depuis que les Potter ne font pas d'enfants entre eux.

Ce garçon jouait vraiment avec le feu, mais il devait reconnaître que son culot était appréciable, il était franc et bien qu'il vienne clairement de le moucher, il ne semblait pas décidé à être contre lui. Au moins il ne serait pas de ces hypocrites qui pensent uniquement à mettre le grand Drago Malefoy de leur côté ... Il avait aussi l'air d'être au bien au courant sur les traditions des anciennes familles, Drago se promit d'en toucher un mot à son meilleur ami, les familles 'nobles' n'étaient plus très courantes ce qui réduirait sans doute les possibilités de pari pour le jeune métis. N'empêche qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire: le fils de Potter à Serpentard.

- Fais comme tu veux, reprit-il d'une voix froide, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'appeler 'Chris'. Tu seras Potter. Point final.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Une fois arrivés dans la Serre, les préfets et préfets en chef furent surpris de la trouver en parfait état. N'étaient-ils pas ici à cause de quelconques dégradations ? Mais alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, la directrice, les Professeurs Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave firent irruption.

- Bien je vois que vous êtes tous arrivés. Excepté Mr Malefoy & Mr Potter, bien sûr, commenta la directrice d'un air blasé. Espérons qu'ils s'entendront mieux qu'avec le père.

- Si j'étais vous Minerva, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour ça, déclara platement Rogue.

Se retournant vers celui-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la moindre explication que la voix de Christopher se fit entendre.

- Nous sommes là professeur !

- Très bien. Je vous ai réunis ici pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant l'organisation de cette année...

* * *

**_J'espère que chacun à apprécié ce chapitre et la petite chanson du Choixpeau ^^_**

**_Au programme dans le prochain chapitre : les paris sont ouverts !  
_**

**_A très bientôt ! x  
_**

...


	5. Maudite journée

**_*.*.*_**

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Comme promis, voici la suite !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_***.*.***  
_

**Auteur** : Walleria

**Titre** : Les Clés du Futur

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers cité appartient à JK Rowling, y compris les personnages _(sauf ceux que j'ai fait venir du futur )_

**Pairing** : Draco/Harry

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Aucun pour ce chapitre.

**Note: **Je rappelle que je ne respecte le tome 7 qu'en partie et ne prend en compte que les évènements majeurs. La date de naissance de certains personnages, tel que Teddy, n'est pas la même. Certaines personnes 'ressuscitent' également.

* * *

...

- JE SUIS MAUDIT ! S'exclama un jeune homme blond en se laissant tomber lourdement dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Serpentard.

De toute sa scolarité, jamais Blaise n'avait vu son meilleur ami aussi dépassé par les évènements, pensa-t-il en le voyant arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dray ? Le questionna presque immédiatement une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés sur le bas, en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Il se passe que McGo veut ma mort !

- Oh allez Drago, ça ne peut pas être si terrible, lança le jeune métis, mais il se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur lorsqu'il vit le regard torve que lui jeta son ami. Vu ta tête, il ne peut s'agir que de deux choses; soit de la folle qui te reluque depuis que l'on est revenu à Poudlard, mais vu l'expression d'étonnement qu'il y a sur ton visage, ça ne doit pas être ça, continua-t-il comme si de rien était. Soit il s'agit de Potter.

- Comment tu ... ?

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sujets qui te font cet effet-là, reste maintenant à savoir de quel Potter il s'agit, expliqua Blaise en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé d'en face.

- Alors c'est bien ça ? Raconte ! Exigea Pansy en s'accrochant à son bras.

Poussant un soupir résigné, il se décida à leur raconter la petite réunion qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes auparavant dans la serre. Mais plus il avançait dans son récit et plus les visages de ses amis changeaient d'expression; passant d'amusés à choqués voire même totalement dégoûtés. Mais ce qui le déstabilisa le plus fut sans doute la réaction de Blaise lorsqu'il lui annonça ce qu'il considérait comme la pire nouvelle de ce début d'année.

**POV DRAGO**

****  
Attends tu veux dire que Potter et toi ... ? Ah nan, là c'est trop fort ! S'esclaffa-t-il ouvertement.

- Vive le meilleur ami, soupirais-je blasé.

Pansy quant à elle sembla rester largement plus lucide, Dieu merci !

- Ils ne peuvent pas, Potter n'était pas préfet en 5e année ! Tenta-t-elle.

- Malheureusement si, et crois bien que je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Selon Granger, 'Harry va suivre le chemin de son père', lui non plus n'avait pas été préfet avant de devenir Préfet-en-Chef.

C'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, déjà que je vais devoir supporter Potter junior pendant les rondes du soir et les préparatifs d'évènements, je vais aussi devoir supporter Potter ! Et Blaise, cet immonde traître en train de se tordre de rire, quel ami... pensais-je amèrement.

- Mais pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi pas Granger tiens, c'est une Miss-je-sais-tout ! Et Blaise calme-toi, on dirait un vulgaire moldu ! S'énerva la brune en le voyant se tenir les côtes tant il riait.

"L'insulte" sembla marcher, car même pas trois secondes plus tard, il était à nouveau calmement assis reprenant la conversation comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté.

- Réfléchis Pansy ! Justifia-t-il alors en essuyant au coin de ses yeux les dernières traces de son hilarité. Potter est le meilleur choix que McGo pouvait faire d'un point de vue stratégique. Elle l'exhibe en quelque sorte.

- Pas faux, mais elle aurait pu le faire autrement, répondis-je en comprenant tout à coup la portée du geste.

- Bon quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? Je n'y comprends rien ! Elle va l'exhiber à qui au juste ?

- Pansy ... Moins fort ! Lui lançais-je en sentant déjà poindre le mal de tête.

-Désolée Dray. Bon, explique-toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Blaise.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Harry Potter à tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres - ce qui soit dit en passant n'a pas été une mince affaire. Sans compter tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait avant ...

C'est vrai que vu comme ça, les explications de Blaise semblent plutôt probables, mais bon pas la peine de nous expliquer la vie de Potter, on la connaît déjà.

- ... rajoutes à ça que ça montre aux élèves de Durmstrang et aux nouveaux élèves que le sauveur du monde sorcier est un élève de Poudlard et donc ça leur fait penser que le niveau d'étude est excellent, sans parler de l'impact sur le conseil d'administration. Elle les brosse dans le sens du poil en nommant Potter Préfet-en-Chef, elle leur montre qu'elle donne des responsabilités aux élèves qui ont un excellent potentiel... enfin bref, je suppose que tu as saisi, non ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Tu dois être content Dray !

Elle a définitivement perdu la tête cette fille ! Oh oui... Comme je suis content de passer quasiment toute mon année entouré de Potter, et au pluriel s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je croyais qu'elle me soutenait et là elle...

- Je ne pensais pas au fait que Potter soit nommé ! S'insurgea-t-elle en me regardant comme le dernier des imbéciles. Tu as entendu la dernière phrase de Blaise ? La partie où il sous-entend que si tu as été désigné comme Préfet-en-Chef par McGo, c'est parce qu'elle pense que tu as un excellent potentiel ?

- Peut-être ... soupirais-je pas franchement convaincu. L'avenir nous le dira.

Et alors que nous discutions tranquillement, un troisième année s'approcha timidement et se dirigea vers Blaise, chuchotant et nous tournant le dos à Pansy et à moi, de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qui se tramait.

- On vous dérange peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, lança Blaise en se tournant vers nous et en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son 'ami'.

- Tu nous présentes ta nouvelle proie ? Lui lançais-je en rigolant.

- Tu les _prends _de plus en plus jeunes dis-donc ! Rajouta Pansy en ricanant ne faisant qu'augmenter le trouble du plus jeune qui tentait vainement de bredouiller qu'il n'était pas un ami de ce genre.

- Allons chérie, ne sois pas jalouse ! Riposta le métis en lui souriant largement et en relâchant le pauvre troisième année qui aurait pu s'inscrire au concours de la tomate la plus mûre de Poudlard.

- Alors, c'est sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que non Pansy, il n'aurait pas fait que passer gentiment son bras autour de ses épaules si c'était le cas, lançais-je en fixant Blaise.

- Bien joué Dray ! Acquiesça-t-il avec un de ses fameux clins d'œil chargés de sous-entendus connus de pratiquement toute la population du château. Tu as parfaitement raison, ce petit chenapan n'est autre que mon bookmaker personnel.

- Encore cette histoire de pari sur Potter ?

- Tout à fait ma chère. Tu veux parier ?

- Sans façon, ma vie est assez intéressante pour que je ne m'intéresse pas à celle du Balafré.

Pansy qui ne voulait pas en savoir un peu plus ? Le monde ne tournait plus très rond ou quoi ? À moins que ...

- Dis-moi Pansy, depuis quand as-tu parié ?

- Je n'ai pas... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai... ?

Un coup d'œil à Blaise me fit comprendre que j'avais mis en plein dans le mille.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir, lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire charmeur.

- À toi aussi, le fait qu'elle ne se mêle pas plus des affaires des autres t'a paru suspect ? Me demanda mon meilleur ami.

- Bon allez, expliquez. Quels sont les pronostics ?

Vu l'air qu'ils ont sur leur visage, ils ne devaient sûrement pas penser que je poserais la question. Par Merlin, je ne leur ai pas demandé non plus quelle était sa couleur préférée ou son adresse personnelle ! Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme ça ?

- Pour l'instant c'est une cinquième année qui l'emporte, une née-moldue poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, répondit Blaise sans cesser de me fixer.

- Oui, j'ai parié sur elle aussi ! Informa Pansy en le regardant. La ressemblance physique pourrait être moins flagrante.

- Et en quoi ?

- Elle a les traits assez fins et ses yeux sont bleu clair ! Énonça-t-elle comme une évidence. Et puis, elle aime le Quidditch exactement comme Saint Potter !

Décidément, c'était une vraie chasse qui était organisée ! Moi qui trouvais que Potter devait s'ennuyer après la période du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... J'étais loin de la vérité. Quoi qu'il ne devait sûrement pas être au courant. Me rappelant de la conversation avec son rejeton, je décidai de donner mon avis.

- Je ne parierais pas sur elle si j'étais vous. C'est une née moldue.

- Ohé ! Drago ? C'est de Potty qu'on parle là ! Il s'en contrefout du statut de sang. C'est même le premier à dire que tout le...

Je laissais Blaise terminer son monologue inutile avec un sourire carnassier, mais Pansy le repéra bien vite.

- Que nous caches-tu Drago ? S'enquit-elle une demi-seconde plus tard.

- Moi... ? Rien ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

- Drago ...

Pas si innocent que ça visiblement.

- Il ne peut pas être le fils de cette poursuiveuse.

- Mais encore ? Relança Blaise. Écoute Dray, je t'apprécie, tu le sais. Mais j'ai parié un très gros paquet de Galions alors si tu sais quoi que ce soit ...

- Nous avons parlé. Et il semble connaître sur le bout des doigts les usages et traditions des anciennes familles, il les a même invoqués ce qui veut dire qu'il fait partie de l'une d'elles et comme la lignée des Potter ne se plie plus aux coutumes depuis des générations ...

Alors que Blaise semblait revoir sa stratégie, Pansy continuait clairement à penser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

- Ça me paraît léger quand même, il est possible que les Potter se soient remis à observer les anciennes habitudes des nobles.

- C'est fort peu probable Pansy, Dray à raison.

Ouf ! Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent.

**FIN POV DRAGO**

- Vous savez à quelle heure sont distribués les emplois du temps ? Questionna Blaise semblant se souvenir du fait qu'ils devaient avoir cours.

- McGonagall en a parlé tout à l'heure. On doit se retrouver à 14h30 dans la Grande Salle, toutes les huitièmes années en même temps.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-Oh, vous êtes déjà rentrés... Il est à peine 14h15! Remarqua Teddy en entrant dans leur dortoir privé avec Hugo. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien, vous n'avez pas raté grand-chose, répondit Chris à ses deux amis.

-Oh que si ! Vous auriez vu la tête de Malefoy quand il a su qu'Harry était Préfet-en-Chef ! Lança Ron avec la même expression d'extase que lorsqu'il se remémorait la transformation du blond en fouine.

- C'est normal qu'il ait eu un choc Ron ! Le réprimanda sa petite-amie. Il a fait des efforts jusque-là alors, essaie d'en faire un peu de ton côté !

- Oh ça va ! Après ce qu'Harry à fait pour lui, il peut bien éviter de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il le croise ...

- Il n'y était pas obligé.

Alors que Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents et que Ron se tournait vers Harry comme s'il l'avait trahi, ils ne purent voir l'éclat d'espoir traverser les yeux de Chris. Ils ne purent voir non plus le regard complice qu'échangèrent Teddy et Hugo en voyant le regard plein de fierté que Chris dirigeait vers son père.

- Pas que cette discussion ne soit pas intéressante les amis, mais vu l'heure il vaudrait peut-être mieux se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu as raison Teddy, approuva Hermione. Allons voir comment sont répartis nos cours ! Il n'y eut qu'elle et Teddy qui furent emballés par cette idée, mais personne ne s'en formalisa connaissant leur goût pour les études.

Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils eurent pour consigne de s'asseoir chacun à sa table et après un mouvement de baguette de chacun des directeurs de maison, un emploi du temps apparut devant les élèves. La bonne humeur de Ron retomba aussi sec lorsqu'il aperçut ce que serait leur après-midi, il fut d'ailleurs vite suivi par Harry. La sentence tomba comme un couperet.

- Potions en cours commun avec les Serpentard ! S'exclama ironiquement le roux. Attends voir... On a quasiment cours qu'avec les serpents !

- Bien obserrrvé et quelle chance ! Lança une voix derrière eux.

- Tiens, salut Max ! Lança joyeusement Hugo. Je ne te présente pas ces deux messieurs, dit-il en se tournant vers Teddy et Chris.

- Non, bien-sûrr, comment les oublierrrais-je ? Répondit-il en fixant en Chris qui semblait visiblement n'en avoir absolument rien à faire.

- Et je te présente Harry, Ron et Hermione, continuant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Max. Attendez ... Herrrmione ? Herrrmione Grrangerr ? Demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

- Oui, Hermione Granger. D'où connais-tu mon nom Max ?

- De Viktorrr, il m'a parrlé de toi trrès souvent ! Expliqua-t-il avec un immense sourire.

De là où il était, Harry put très clairement voir le visage de son meilleur ami se tendre à la mention du nom de l'ex-petit-ami de Hermione. Il put également remarquer que Ron se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle-ci et glissait son bras dans un geste possessif autour de la taille de sa bien-aimée bien qu'elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Viktor ? S'exclama-t-elle ravie. Mais comment va-t-il ? Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur ! Et comment le connais-tu ?

- Peut-être serait-il temps de vous diriger vers votre salle de cours ? Je ne tiens pas à retirer des points pour un retard au premier cours de l'année ! Lâcha McGonagall en passant derrière eux.

Ils firent le voyage jusqu'à la salle de potions ensemble, et apprirent sur le chemin - au grand bonheur d'Hermione et pour le plus grand malheur de son petit ami - que Max était en fait le cousin de Viktor Krum et que celui-ci se portait à merveille.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

- Tu n'es qu'un amateur !

Drago n'en crut pas ses oreilles, pas plus que le professeur Rogue visiblement. Celui-ci fixait les deux élèves dont il venait de surprendre la conversation - ou connaissant le caractère de son filleul le début de ce qui s'annonçait une magnifique joute verbale, peut-être même accompagnée de quelques sortilèges de son crû. Néanmoins, il décida de rester en retrait pour le moment.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama le blond faisant se retourner la moitié des élèves présents au cours de potions.

Suite à ce qui devait être un 'exercice d'intégration' pour les nouveaux élèves de Durmstrang, la directrice avait en effet demandé au professeur de mettre en groupe avec chaque élève de Poudlard l'un des nouveaux lors de ses cours. Ce qui, à n'en pas douter, allait très mal se terminer...

- Tu n'es qu'un amateur ! As-tu mieux entendu cette fois-ci ? Répéta un certain 'Andrews' qui avait été placé avec Drago.

- Je suis l'un des deux meilleurs en potions de cette école ! Pour qui te prends-tu au juste ? Répondit d'ailleurs rageusement celui-ci, semblant à deux doigts d'étriper son 'partenaire'.

- Pour ce que je suis ... Et pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, je plains cette école si le niveau en cette matière est si faible qu'un idiot comme toi puisse être 'l'un des deux meilleurs' comme tu dis !

Si quelques secondes plus tôt le cours se déroulait dans un ensemble de bruits divers, en cet instant il n'y en avait plus aucun, l'ensemble des élèves attendant dans un silence quasi religieux la riposte du jeune Malefoy. Car il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas défier un Malefoy sur ses aptitudes et encore moins lorsque celui-ci se prénommait Drago, ainsi tous les élèves de huitième année Gryffondor et Serpentard et plus particulièrement deux paires d'yeux qui étaient désormais attribuées à la famille Potter attendaient le dénouement de cet affront au jeune blond.

- Bien. Comme tu es nouveau, je vais tâcher d'être magnanime, commença-t-il d'un ton froid mais néanmoins calme. Je ne doute pas que ton QI soit aussi bas que celui d'un troll...

- Je ne te permets pas ! J'ignore dans quelle campagne tu as été élevée, mais ...

Aucun doute, cet idiot venait de franchir une limite, pensa le professeur voyant le masque de l'aristocrate se fendre d'une rage à peine contenue. Pour le moment - bien que tenant sa baguette prête afin de séparer les deux protagonistes si la situation l'exigeait- il se contentait de rester spectateur sachant très bien que s'il intervenait maintenant, Andrews n'aurait plus aucune chance en sortant de cette salle de classe.

- Premièrement, sache que tu n'as rien à me permettre, je me le permets très bien tout seul. Deuxièmement, le coupa-t-il glacial alors que l'autre élève tentait de reprendre la parole, pauvre ignorant que tu es, tu ne dois sans doute pas savoir que je suis Préfet-en-Chef, je me nomme Drago Malefoy et suis l'un des descendants de l'une des familles les plus importantes du Royaume-Uni, aussi tu peux garder tes insinuations quant à ma supposée culture. Et si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que mon niveau en potion soit aussi pitoyable que le tien, lança-t-il en attrapant un ingrédient sur la table, je suppose que je ne connais pas l'effet que pourrait avoir de la poudre de corne de licorne dans cette potion, conclut-il avec un sourire machiavélique en lançant l'ingrédient dans le chaudron, provoquant ainsi l'explosion de la mixture. (Qui brûla au passage les sourcils et une bonne partie des cheveux de son voisin de table, le laissant larmoyant, le regard dans le vide.)

- Mr Malefoy ! Le réprimanda alors Rogue qui fit semblant de ne pas avoir eu le temps de réagir avant 'le drame', vous resterez à la fin du cours.

- Très bien Professeur, acquiesça Drago en souriant. Détournant la tête il remarqua bien vite les yeux verts rieurs d'un Gryffondor qui s'efforçait de cacher son hilarité.

Chaque -ancien - élève de Poudlard put deviner qu'il s'en sortirait sans même une retenue, mais étonnamment, la plupart semblaient trouver que le jeune blond avait eu raison.

- Bien. Mr Londubat, votre potion étant irrécupérable, accompagnez Mr Andrews à l'infirmerie, continua-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Sans même s'en douter, deux clans se formèrent à partir de ce jour-là : ceux venant de Durmstrang restaient ensemble tout comme le faisaient ceux de Poudlard, il y avait bien sûr quelques exceptions, mais elles restaient fort peu nombreuses.

Le reste du cours se termina plutôt bien - occultant le fait que le chaudron de Seamus se mette à sauter un peu partout provoquant ainsi des éclats de rire durant les dernières minutes et le T qui en résulta pour l'irlandais. Alors que tous les élèves se dépêchaient de sortir de la salle, laissant Drago seul avec le maître des potions, celui-ci commença ses reproches.

- Tu aurais quand même pu te maîtriser, ce n'est pas le moment de s'en prendre aux nouveaux...

- Mais je me suis maitrisé Sev ! J'aurais pu faire bien mieux, commenta-t-il une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- J'imagine. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire - même si cet avorton le méritait, je te l'accorde. Tout se passe bien pour le moment avec les nouveaux élèves et la ...directrice, expliqua-t-il ayant l'air de bloquer sur le dernier mot, en a fait ses protégés et je te la cite 'tiens à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux cette année'.

- Allons Sev... Crois-tu vraiment que je suis assez idiot pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux ?

- Pas en présence de témoins, mais oui je pense que tu pourrais en effet, chercher à te venger de cet élève ou même d'un autre pour le peu qu'il s'en soit pris à toi, approuva son parrain avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

- Dans ce cas, tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais...

- Tu es un Malefoy et je te connais depuis ta naissance Drago. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, fais attention à ta façon de les traiter, il ne serait pas intelligent que tu finisses en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou renvoyé de l'école.

- C'est vrai. Mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, le principal est qu'il n'y a pas de témoin, lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. À tout à l'heure !

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver devant la prochaine salle de classe avant que le professeur Slughorn ne referme la porte. Remarquant l'arrivée soudaine de l'un de ses élèves, il le laissa passer et lui annonça une autre 'bonne' nouvelle.

- Mr Malefoy! Eh bien, je ne vous attendais plus! Vous avez de la chance dites moi, le seul élève qu'il reste est Harry. Vous ferez donc équipe avec lui pour réaliser les duels qui me permettront de déterminer votre niveau.

...

* * *

**_A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! x  
_**

...


End file.
